


I'll hold your hand (through this storm)

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, I don't actually know what these are, M/M, Romance, drabble prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Collection of Drabbles written/posted in various places. Mostly Ohmiya, I think.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 26





	1. You are

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of Drabbles written/posted in various places. Mostly Ohmiya, I think.

“Something on my face, Leader?” Grunts Nino, as he downs the rest of his beer and gives Ohno a sour look. There’s this edge in his voice that’s so interesting but he can’t quite pinpoint what it is. It totally contradicts the way Nino’s expression softens when, instead of taking his gaze away, he settles on staring Nino over, intently, like he’s trying to decipher something in Nino’s face that wasn’t there before.

It’s funny, he thinks, because if he’s going to be completely honest about it, he’s always found Nino interesting. And funny. Cute, in a way. Beautiful even. But he’s never really given much thought to it, only because he doesn’t feel the need to. It’s like his brain just kind of knows it, like his consciousness is wired to find his fascination over Nino normal.

This time, though, it’s different.

There’s something different in the way Nino smiles, the way Nino’s holding his beer glass as he takes sips after careful sips, something odd that captivates his attention without him realizing it. It must be the way Nino stopped talking after the third glass, the tips of his ears are pink and his cheeks are tainted with the same glow that makes looking at him entertaining.

Either way, he’s certain it has something to do about that almost too familiar rattle in his chest when they’re so close together like this, but he can’t really be sure.

“Oi. Did you even hear me or are you already that drunk that you didn’t even realize-“

“I heard you,” he cuts Nino off, without missing a beat. Nino looks a little taken aback but he does give a little chuckle in answer.

“Good, because I thought your brain has already wandered away. I mean, the way you’re looking at me is honestly giving me the creeps. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,”

“Right. So, why then are you looking at me like that? I swear I wasn’t stealing your beer.”

“It’s okay, you can have mine if you want.”

“That doesn’t answer my question though.” Nino frowns.

“Oh.”

“Don’t just oh me, you jerk! What were you thinking about anyway? I hope it’s not about drawing my face again -“

“I kinda feel like kissing you,” he says, cutting Nino once again and completely catching Nino off guard. “It’s weird.” He follows with a sort of nervous laugh.

Nino stills, gaping at him in a way that makes him laugh in return again. He looks totally flabbergasted that it’s almost funny, only it’s not.

“The hell?” Nino swears under his breath but he heard him just the same. That strange, but totally familiar rattle in his chest returns yet again, and he finds himself chuckling in answer, hoping to ease that strange urge but couldn’t.

In fact, it just starts to feel more than an itch now, almost like a tingling sensation buzzing under his skin as he stares Nino over.

“I swear I’m not drunk,” he finds himself murmuring, finds himself shifting close to Nino before he could stop himself and twists sideways to face Nino. Nino looks a little green, like he’s not sure whether he should be pushing him away or punching him straight in the face. Both are seriously worrying but he tries not to think about that as he reaches over and smooths a finger across Nino’s brow, down to the bridge of his nose before settling his palm across the warm softness of Nino’s cheek.

“And I really, really like to kiss you, Nino. Can I?”

“What - What are you even -“ Nino says, or at least starts to but that’s about the extent of what he’s saying. He doesn’t let him finish and just goes in for a quick kiss, humming softly the moment their lips touch.

He pulls back with a gasp trapped in his throat, and he’s almost blinded with the strong urge to do it again only to be stunned when Nino gives him exactly two seconds to breath air back into his lungs before Nino is dragging him forward with a hiss, their teeth clicking almost painfully when Nino seals his mouth over his with a growl.

Then they’re kissing, hard and passionate that it’s hard to believe they’re not doing this on a goddamn regular basis as he holds Nino steady, arm supporting the small of Nino’s back as he kisses Nino, kisses him, kisses him.


	2. Slick

"Are you close?" he asks, probably for the twentieth time since they started, but Nino, just like the usual, has refused to answer him properly. Well, he guesses he can't exactly blame him; it's literally impossible for anyone, himself included, to properly vocalize what's on his mind when his brain is being sucked out of him through his dick.

Still, he tries his best to look for the signs. After all, with Nino, it's all about the things he doesn't say rather than the opposite. Like, the way his fingers tighten on Ohno's hair with every swipe of Ohno's tongue across his sensitive slit. By now, Ohno's more or less capable of telling when to pull away if only to hear Nino's frustrated grunts for being denied what he wanted.

"Ah, you're doing much better today, huh?" he quips, thoughtfully, even as he is absently squeezing the base of Nino's hard-on and licking his wet lips.

"Quit acting like a jerk and finish me off," Nino hisses, but it lacks the usual bite so it only came out flat. Ohno finds himself charmed all over again as he mouths the head of Nino's cock and gets a shameless mewl in answer. "Satoshi, please!" Nino wails and tugs on his hair, roughly so he has no other choice but to lean forward and lets Nino's cock rests against his cheek.

He giggles, couldn't not, but tries to cut it short by biting his lips as Nino drags him forward, closer, by his ear. He's shaking too, and it's not to say that it turns Ohno on a lot, getting this kind of reaction from Nino, as if he couldn't wait for Ohno to give him what he wants knowing that Ohno will, eventually.

He looks up and hums under his breath, takes Nino's cock in hand and pumps it lazily. "I'm going to demand compensation for this later, just so you know." he says, waits until Nino's eyes refocus on him and nods.

"Whatever you - you need, yes. Just - Just finish me off, for fuck's sake - ah!" Nino says, voice trailing when Ohno all but swallows Nino's cock whole, sucking strongly Nino's left trembling and moaning, not stopping until Nino is sobbing with want and shooting his pleasure, hard, down Ohno's willing throat.


	3. Lost

The days in the island feels long, the nights even longer. After months - he's not sure what month it is now even, he stopped counting a long time ago - of being stranded here with only a handful of people, Nino's learned to take it in stride.

It was dreading at first - he guesses that's just to be expected when one finds himself stranded in an island with almost nothing to help you survive aside from four other idiots who shared the same fate with you - but Nino tries not to let the fact depress him much.

For one, those four other idiots aren't exactly useless. One of them is good in climbing trees, at collecting dry woods to keep their little bonfire burning and his skill had been quite helpful at keeping them fed when they're hungry, and warm during those cold, dreadful nights, the others at locating the cave they're camping at right now and making sure it is comfortable enough to stay in while one is good at fishing and, well, at keeping Nino warm when the fires no longer can.

"Who's in charge of putting the SOS signs tomorrow?" he pants into Ohno's neck, half-hoping his voice isn't too loud for Aiba or Jun to hear. He couldn't risk hearing Aiba giggle while he's trying to get his hands down Ohno's pants, or risk Jun throwing a rock at him for apparently scaring his non-existent innocence.

Ohno hums, distracted, but only because Nino is sucking on his neck and his left hand is busy tracing the shape of Ohno's dick through his pants. "Oh-chan?"

"Me," Ohno answers, voice edged with something that makes Nino's spine tingle. Somehow, it is inevitable not to move his hand where he wants it, one-handedly worked Ohno's zipper down and pushing his hand above the waistband of Ohno's briefs to find Ohno already hard and slick at the tip. "Ah, fuck."

"Shhh," he hushes, working his fingers around the base of Ohno's cock to the tip. He rubs his thumb across the wet head as he mouths at Ohno's jaw, Ohno turning his head to catch his mouth for a hard, demanding kiss. They keep kissing, his hand busy jerking Ohno off, and somehow, he ends up lying half on top of Ohno, and one of Ohno's hands find its way to the small of Nino's back to steady him, while the other winds up in between them, squeezing Nino's cock through his shorts.

"Shit, you're so good at his - _ ahh, _ " he moans, then keens when the next time Ohno squeezes, he times it with a hard enough suck against Nino's pulse point. Nino's hand on Ohno's dick falters, and Ohno whines, breathy, into his cheek, and Nino laughs, can't not, in return.

"God, so good," Ohno groans, hips jerking into him that the movement has him imagining them doing something else, something more. He could feel Ohno's cock jumps in his hand, could imagine it filling him to the hilt and driving him insane. God, what wouldn't he give for them to get back civilization, to readily have the supplies he needs to make this experience even more pleasurable.

He leans up for another kiss, and pulls away to breathe just as quickly. Ohno growls, head thrown back, sand on his hair and his forehead, his eyes screwed shut and teeth digging into his lower lip to keep himself moaning. Nino work his fingers up and down Ohno's shaft, sharper and faster, and watches the way Ohno's adams apple bob in pleasure. Nino ducks his head and bites at Ohno's chin, feeling Ohno's body shuddering under his, bites his own lips and waits.

"Open your eyes," he whispers, their hips moving in tandem now, ignoring the way his knees are protesting. Ohno is fucking his hand, and he is fucking Ohno's, lips dry and throat equally so, eyes lidded heavily as they both chase after their orgasm. Ohno's forehead is damp with moisture, and Nino could feel his hand getting equally damp with Ohno's sweat and pre-cum, and the feel of it only serves to urge him on.

"Oh-chan, come on, look at me." he says.

Ohno does, mouth parted in a gasp when Ohno squeezed the head of his dick, and he can't help it, he leans down and kisses Ohno. Ohno sucks on his tongue, hand squeezing Nino's dick so hard that Nino doesn't realize he is coming until he does, blinking stars behind his eyelids as he rides out his pleasure. Two, three jerks and Ohno is coming too, shoving his fingers through Nino's hair and kissing Nino so hard that he's left panting when they part.

When he came to, it is to Ohno's sated smile and sleepy eyes. "That was - good." Ohno says, incoherent. Nino chuckles, charmed despite himself.

"Only good?"

"Hmm, maybe better?" Ohno reiterates. "Yeah, so much better."

He hums and lets himself be cuddled, feels Ohno's lips on his hair obviously drifting off. Nino lets his hand wander, to Ohno's softening cock as he cradles it in his hand.

"So much better, huh?" Ohno hums in answer, weakly twisting away from Nino's ministrations. "You think that's better, but just you wait. I'll find a way to make you fuck me in the ass, then you'll know which one's better. I haven't even put your dick in my mouth yet, either."

Ohno sputters, sounding more awake. "Wha -?"

Nino grins and plants a kiss to Ohno's chest. "Wash your dick first and I'll show you, you stupid. I'm good at blowjobs too, you know."

"Jesus Christ, Nino."

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, NINOMIYA, MY POOR EARS, OH MY GOD."


	4. Keep

“Pull over.” says Ohno; Nino knows better not to, he really does, but somehow, there’s something in the tone of Ohno’s voice that makes refusing him difficult. So Nino does, against his better judgments, slows the car into a stop by the side of the road, feeling slightly nauseous. His fingers shake around their grip on the steering wheel but ignores it in favor of keeping his eyes on the road even when he's hyper-aware of the way Ohno is breathing harshly next to him, on the fact that Ohno is tugging his seat belt off in the same hurried movement.

He turns, and opens his mouth to ask Ohno what the fuck is wrong with him but somehow doesn’t get there. Because then Ohno’s mouth is on him, stealing his next breath and trapping the words he’s about to say next as Ohno kisses him.

When Ohno pulls away, probably to breathe or say something, maybe to apologize or something, Nino’s mouth follows. Ohno chuckles but otherwise lets him get as close as he could, his lips grazing the side of Ohno’s jaw, but just barely, before Ohno pulls away again.

“See,” Ohno says, looking and sounding smug that Nino feels like wiping off with his fist (or his mouth, whichever gets the job done quickly). But somehow, he can’t, he just can’t, because Ohno is once again leaning over, his smile so, so fond it’s completely charming, making Nino lose his damn mind for wanting Ohno’s mouth on him again for now, and maybe for always.

“Wasn’t all that bad, right?” Ohno follows with a smirk. Nino just pulls him closer in answer.

“Shut up. Just shut up and kiss me if you’re going to kiss me because I don’t think I can take much more of your teasing, God help me -”

Ohno clicks his tongue and pulls him in, kisses him like he’s wanted to for the longest time, and Nino swears he tastes like warm sunshine and lovely promises, rolled into one.


	5. Careful

Nino spotted him the second he entered the bar.

It was a slow night. It was so much easier to see everyone passing through that door from where Nino was sitting, nursing Aiba's special  _ Nino-cocktail _ lazily. That spot was his favorite and it wasn't just because he could pick out his prospective customer early on, but also because it gave him a much better view of what to expect.

Nino wasn't particularly choosy. Customers are customers, and Nino needed the money they paid for his services. Though Nino mostly preferred to provide the usual, sometimes, it couldn't help that some customers needed...more. Kinks were mostly difficult to fulfill when there was a time limit, and Nino had always made it a point not to allow any customers to take him out of the club to fuck. His work was done exclusively there, and that was that.

When the guy made it pass the door and right through the small crowd on the dance floor, Nino's gaze followed. He followed until the guy sat down on the stool next to him, his back straight and his expression guarded.

Nino caught Aiba looking but the taller man wasn't about to ask. He was the bartender, alright, but knowing how Aiba usually wouldn't ask a customer what he wanted to drink even when he sat there on the counter, Nino supposed it was his job to do the talking.

His dress moved with him when he did, the slit riding up to reveal his creamy thighs that when Nino looked up, the man was already staring. He chuckled and gestured to Aiba for another drink (his special mojito was mostly empty), sliding his palm under his chin after he tilted his head towards the man in greeting.

"You're new here," he said, and it wasn't a question. The man looked terrified for a moment, and Nino watched those few nameable emotions passing through his eyes as the wheels turned in his head.

_ Possibly a closet case _ , he wondered, smiling a little. "It's fine, don't worry. No one's gonna judge you here. Relax. How about a drink?" he said, licking his lips at the same time Aiba slid his drink in front of him.

"I -" the man started, and Nino was honestly surprised at the sound of his voice, low and deep, sensual. " - honestly don't know what I'm doing here," he said.

Well, that could easily be remedied. Nino smiled, fingers finding the glass as he leaned a little closer, his hair falling over his eyes.

"There's a handful of things you can do here, really. Drinking is one of them. Dancing, too. And there's a bunch of other things too, of course. If you want, I can show you."

The man blinked, confused for a moment, before realization settled in. "I - you're a man."

Nino grinned, watching the way the other man's Adam's apple bobbed as he did. "Thanks for noticing," Nino said, sipping his drink and pulling a bit away. "Anything else?"

"I -" the man paused yet again, and Nino wondered why it felt so genuine, the man was. He was certain the man wasn't acting, and Nino was interested enough to stay with him when he could be productive somewhere else. On the dance floor, maybe.

Nino leaned in and decided for the kill. "If you don't know what you want yet, we can just hang out for a bit," he said, gesturing up, "There's a place upstairs for us to talk privately. Do you want to come with me?"

The man nodded before he realized he did it and Nino found himself amused and equal-parts charmed. He downed the last of his cocktail and jumped out of the stool, worming his hands around the man's arm as he guided him.

"Come with me."


	6. I'll take care of you

This shoot is going to be the death of them.

Ohno knows it's only a matter of time before either he or Nino collapse in exhaustion, sighing deeply as he gathers the stylist-issued coat around himself, watching the heavy rain through the window. Nino is sitting opposite him, leaning back against the wooden wall with his eyes closed.

The bags under Nino's eyes are visible even through the semi-darkness, and that almost-familiar twist in his chest returns the second Nino opens his eyes and looks his way.

The door opens as if on cue, and the Assistant Director comes in, looking stressed.

"Just an hour more, Ohno-san, Ninomiya-san," the older man says, "if this rain doesn't let up till then, we're wrapping up this filming. I apologize for the trouble."

He shakes his head, sees Nino doing the same; the AD bows in answer and leaves without another word.

"Looks like it's your bad luck again eh, Ohno-san?" Nino asks a few minutes later, obviously teasing. Ohno chuckles and decides Nino's position against the wall looks more comfortable so he decides to join Nino there.

Nino watches him but says nothing as Ohno sits himself next to Nino, their thighs touching.

"You think?" he asks, bumping his shoulder against Nino's.

"Yep," Nino says, returning the bump with a little tap of his fingertips against the back of Ohno's palm. Ohno smiles, watches Nino's hand as he absently turns his own over, catching Nino's fingers the next time Nino repeats the action, and frowns.

Nino's skin feels hot against his own, almost too much so that Ohno finds himself grabbing Nino's hand firmly and shifting to use his other free hand to feel Nino's cheek.

Nino jerks as if on autopilot but Ohno holds him firmly, doesn't let Nino pull away.

"Nino, you're burning -"

Nino lowers his gaze, tries tugging his hand away. "I'm fine, Leader, seriously -"

"No, you're not! You're - oh my god, have you been feeling this way since earlier? Why didn't you say something? Jesus. Wait here, I'm going to call someone -"

"Satoshi, I'm okay, please don't make such a big fuss about this. I'm not going to die of a mere fever."

Ohno frowns. "And if it's not just fever? Don't be stubborn, let me go call someone -"

"I'm okay, really -"

"You don't look okay -" he starts to complain, pulling away this time but Nino sure is faster. He seizes Ohno by his collar, pulls his face down and kisses him not-so-gently, nipping Ohno's bottom lip and humming when Ohno finally gathers enough brain cells to kiss back. Soon Ohno's fingers are on Nino's nape, the other stroking Nino's cheek gently before cupping Nino's face possessively as they kiss.

Nino's mouth is hot, hotter than his skin and Ohno moans minutely back at him, wanting more and chastising himself for allowing Nino's kisses to distract him. It's obvious why Nino did this - but somehow, despite the fact that Ohno himself wouldn't resolve to do the same (he's a professional, for fuck's sake), Nino is, and will always be good at breaking Ohno's defenses down like it's nothing.

"I'm fine, okay? Quit the worrying, old man, it'll give you premature wrinkles," Nino says, pushing him away but not before sliding his fingers across Ohno's temple, obviously smoothing Ohno's frown away.

Ohno shakes his head, chuckles, pulls Nino in for one, quick kiss before he pulls completely away. He's on his feet before Nino can even stop him, dancing away from Nino's grabby hands.

"Sure you are," Ohno says, giving Nino a smile. Nino might be stubborn, but Ohno can be, too. "But I'm not taking my chances. We're going home, and you're going to see the doctor. End of discussion."

"Leader, seriously -"

"Be quiet," Ohno says, faking a scowl. "I'm not taking orders from you when you're like this. What if you die? If you did, I swear I'll follow you immediately. Do you like that?"

"You're being stupid -"

"I'm trying to protect you. You're my life, you know. Don't die on me, you know I can't live without you."

"It's just a fever, for god's sake! You're over-reacting"

"I don't care!"

"Ugh -"

"Yeah, I love you too. Stay put, I'm going to call someone."

Nino buries his face in between his hands and groans a muffled, "Do whatever you want, you stupid -" and Ohno knows he's won.


	7. Gone

He really should mind more, Nino thinks about this seriously even though his mouth is otherwise occupied.

"You're frowning," Ohno's voice cuts through his mental conflict, and Nino finds himself faceful of Ohno's dick as he hums his answer. Ohno pushes his fingers to Nino's hair, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "Something wrong?"

Nino begins to shake his head - nothing's wrong, after all - then remembers Aiba's untimely and very unexpected question earlier.

"I'm not sure," he mumbles, eyes trained on the slit of Ohno's cock. The tip is shiny with the combination of Nino's spit and Ohno's arousal, and finds himself rolling his thumb over and around it. Ohno exhales sharply, legs parting as if he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

"Tell me,"

Nino looks up and absently licks his lips. Ohno's eyes darken as if on cue. "I just...I'm curious - about what Aiba-chan asked me earlier."

"Hmm,"

"I mean, that's... isn't it weird? I'm sure I have had it before, yes? I mean, I'm pretty sure I've got to have it before, because I couldn't even suck you off then without ending up almost throwing up everytime but lately -"

Ohno's fingers on Nino's hair still before they move to cup Nino's face.

"Is it important?" Ohno asks, pulling him up slightly at the same time he is leaning down. Their lips meet for a kiss, Ohno humming softly, obviously at the taste of himself on Nino's tongue before he pulls away. "to know when you lost it? It's not like it's your virginity that you've lost without you knowing it, right?"

Nino chuckles. "I'm just curious. I mean, aren't you? I shouldn't be forgetting such important things easily."

Ohno strokes his cheek, before planting his palm against the side of his neck, holding, just holding.

"Not really," Ohno says, "I'm the one who gets to enjoy the loss of it in the end anyway, so why bother?"

"It's my gag reflex, Oh-chan," Nino says, "of course I want to know what happened to it."

Ohno chuckles and kisses him, and Nino allows it because, how can he not?

"Fine, we'll try and find out what happened to it, but later," Ohno says, pulling him down and guiding him exactly where Ohno wants him. "For now, finish what you've started. Please?"

Nino grins. "Fine."

"Thank you - _ahhh -_ "


	8. You're cheap but I love you

Nino is in heaven, that much he could tell as he sits there watching Nino eat - and moan and whimper his delight over every other meal that's being served in front of him.

He honestly doesn't know most of the food they've ordered - they're all food and to Ohno's book, everything that's edible is tasty, no problem, so he doesn't really get why Nino looks so worked up with his shrimp - or is that lobster?

He takes a moment to remember the server what's the name of this dish so he could ask Jun to check how to cook it later, grins at the way Nino moans his content, leaning back on his chair after he's down the last of his wine in one go.

+

"No, I swear this was your turn!" Nino grits, brows raised up to his hairline. "Isn't it?"

He swallows the urge to smile, keeping his game face on. He swears they don't need this kind of argument after every expensive meal, and he really should stop pissing Nino off by saying it's Nino's turn to pay but he can't help it.

"We ate out last Wednesday, too," he clarifies, calmly, watching Nino's lips twitch. God, he's so cute. "You remember the expensive hamburg steak you wanted to try? I paid for it." he says, could see the way the wheels in Nino's head turning and he swears it's never not amusing to see Nino like this.

Nino's left eye twitch. "T-That was... y-your treat... right?" Nino says in a small voice and Ohno already feels bad for him. He's probably thinking about the amount of work he needs to take on in the future to cover this huge chunk that's going to be taken out from his account and god, Ohno doesn't know whether to laugh at him or kiss him.

"Then how about the week before that? And the week before that too -"

"Alright, alright, fine!" Nino cuts in, obviously pissed; Ohno seriously feels like reaching over and kissing him. "God, I shouldn't have ordered that lobsters then if I was the one who's going to pay for it anyway -" Nino mutters under his breath, trails when Ohno waves at the passing server.

"Yes Sir -"

Ohno takes the bill from the table and hands it over along with his credit card; he doesn't miss the way Nino has his lips pursed, and his eyes twinkling in quiet delight.

His cheap boyfriend, seriously.

The server leaves with the bill and the card, and Ohno turns to Nino, cups his chin and looks at the way Nino even musters a scowl to cover the way he's blushing.

"I'll treat you this time, too, how's that?"

"Hmph."

He smiles.


	9. Yours

Nino loves watching Ohno sleep.

It's embarrassing, and maybe a touch creepy, but Nino guesses that can't be helped; he loves looking at Ohno, regardless if the older man is awake or not. He loves the details on Ohno's face only someone close to him could see, loves tracing those tiny imperfections that makes the older man perfect in his eyes subtly with his fingertips, soft and careful so he won't wake the other man.

Nino is thankful for the privilege, though he won't ever admit it. He's stupid like that and he knows it, though Ohno's never one to call him out over the fact, because Ohno knows how Nino's so easily embarassed. Nino's certain that Ohno knows this (not-so) little secret of his, but Ohno never tells.

On this particular night, Nino's heart is swooning.

Ohno is lying on his stomach and only the side of his face is visible, but for Nino, it is enough. He could barely make out the line of Ohno's brow, could barely trace the soft patch of skin in between Ohno's eyes but Nino doesn't let it frustrate him.

Instead, he touches what he could - runs his fingertips repeatedly over the expanse of soft skin bared to him to his heart's content, and loving every minute of it. There’s that familiar tingle at the tips of his fingers as his eyes trace the path his fingers are touching, heart so full in his chest he could barely breathe through it.

The realization hits then, hard and fierce and sudden, and the tears that form in his eyes even more so. He watches Ohno’s sleeping face and is hit with affection so profound he could feel the warmth of it settling across his chest, at the vicinity of his heart beating unevenly underneath.

This, right here, is the one reason why no relationship he'd ever been in the past had ever worked out.

And he was so thankful, because when he got together with Ohno for real, he knew he wanted no one else but him.


	10. Justifiably yours

There are days when all Nino wants is this - squirming beneath Ohno, with Ohno's comforting weight pinning him down as they kiss. His hands alternate from brushing affectionate touches along Ohno's bare arms, mouth parted in a gasp as Ohno's lips skim Nino's jaw with purpose.

He could feel Ohno's arousal against his thigh - and that only adds to the burning want creeping under his skin, jerking up and letting Ohno know how hard he is in return.

Ohno pulls away roughly and Nino only lets him go for all of two seconds before he is tugging Ohno down on him again. Ohno gives in - he always does, after all - and kisses Nino like he can't help himself, one hand on Nino's nape and the other on Nino's leg, lifting it almost unconsciously and wrapping it around his middle. Ohno then takes his attention to Nino's neck, peppering wet kisses as he goes as Nino hums in answer, throws his head back to give Ohno further access to his flesh.

"O-Oh-chan -" he gasps when Ohno finds a particularly nice spot on Nino's throat and begins sucking it earnestly, as Nino writhes and arches up from the bed at the sensation.

His fingers find their way to the back of Ohno's head, his hair, tugging helplessly at the short strands as Ohno slowly makes his way from Nino's neck to his chest, hitching Nino's shirt up and out of the way as he licks Nino's nipples, one after the other, as he mounds Nino's dick through his pants.

Nino's voice breaks as he calls Ohno's name but Ohno seems like he doesn't want to be bothered now. With one hand, he grabs Nino's leg and throws it over, on his back, as Ohno licks his way from Nino's chest to his stomach, down his navel. Nino is vaguely aware about the noises he's making, each sound punctuated with Ohno's name.

"Stay still," Ohno commands, his voice as firm as his hand on clutching Nino's hip as he noses Nino's crotch. Nino whines, in combined pleasure and frustration, as he tries to push up against Ohno's mouth teasing the front of his pants. "Kazu, I said stay still."

"Satoshi -"

"You want me to, right?" Ohno asks, breath warm and teasing against the front of Nino's hard-on, and Nino nods enthusiastically in answer. "Okay. Now, stay still." Ohno finishes, and Nino does his best to obey, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he feels Ohno's fingers sliding into the waistband of his sweats and boxers, and tugs the offending fabrics down.

Nino feels his dick as it springs free, moaning in delight as Ohno's mouth follows, dragging his lips around the base as he pulls Nino's sweats and boxers down at the same time. Nino helps, kicking them down as far as they go, hands on Ohno's shoulders, guiding Ohno where he wants him and Ohno humming in return.

++

Ohno picks up the pace when Nino gasps, knowing how good it must feel as he sucks around Nino's dick. It's easier to slide down now that the evidence of Nino's desire is flooding his mouth, and Ohno wants to do more.

"Satoshi - god, I love you - Oh-chan, oh please -" Nino cries, his voice thick with want and Ohno wants to drink it in, document it all, his senses filled with the lingering taste of Nino; his jaw aches but he ignores it in favor of hollowing his cheeks when Nino keens, heart thudding loudly in his chest at the intoxicating taste of Nino beneath his tongue.

Soon, Nino is whimpering, tugging his hair roughly in warning but Ohno doesn't relent. Instead, he braces himself up on one hand, slides the other one inside his own pants to touch himself. Nino's keens are longer now, hips stuttering in it's attempt to not fuck Ohno's mouth with abandon but it's obvious that he can't, not anymore.

"Unggh," Ohno moans around his mouthful, eyes closed as he fastens the pace, flexing his wrist as Nino trashes on the bed. Nino's cock is leaking and Ohno knows what's coming, pinching the head of his own dick at the same time Nino screams his name and stills, cock jerking in Ohno's mouth in succession as Nino comes with a full-body shudder.

Ohno swallows what he could, pumping himself twice as fast and groans, hips jerking in turn and catching the tails of Nino's orgasm soon after.

++

"I was going to return the favor," he says, later, face mashed against the front of Ohno's shirt. Ohno's still wearing far too many clothes, and Nino whines about that too.

Ohno laughs and presses soft kisses to Nino's hair, shifting just so Nino's legs end up trapped between Ohno's own.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Nino whines, just because he can.

"I wanted to come with you," Ohno says, and Nino wishes he isn't blushing like a girl but he obviously is. He huffs and hides his face further into Ohno's neck, vaguely aware that he's buttnaked and is being cuddled like an overgrown cat while Ohno is not.

"You couldn't have mentioned that before? So at least we could have, I don't know, done something about it?"

"It's fine," Ohno breathes, pulling Nino in and kissing his temple. "Maybe next time?"

"Hmph,"

"I'll let you do all the work, then, I promise." Ohno says, like he means it, though Nino knows that when it comes to him, Ohno always means what he says.

"Promise?" he mumbles, fisting the front of Ohno's shirt, feeling much better about the whole thing already. Ohno nods, cups his chin and tilts his face up for a kiss, and Nino wholeheartedly gives in.

He'll have more of Ohno later, after all.

He can't wait.


	11. Two for one

"These shots are - hmmm," Ohno hums to himself; Nino is certain Ohno didn't mean to be heard - he's just spouting unnecessary comments about Nino's recent AnAn photoshoot, after all - but with Nino leaning against him and is obviously using him as a cushion while he plays, it's not that difficult to make out the words Ohno is saying.

"What?" he snaps; he didn't mean to be rude but he's levelling and Ohno should know damn well when to be quiet.

Ohno giggles as if on cue and Nino is honestly torn between smacking him upside the head with his console and screaming. He does neither; instead, he's hitting PAUSE with a little too much force than necessary and then whips around to glare at Ohno.

"What's up with you?" he growls, shifting just so his head is lolling against Ohno's arm before snatching the magazine on Ohno's hand.

Ohno points at the photo of Nino himself lounging on the bed and promptly giggles.

Nino frowns and slaps Ohno's wrist. "Use words, stupid. I won't be able to understand what's going on in that creepy head of yours if you will not tell me." he says, part-annoyed and equal-parts amused. Seriously, nothing about this photo is funny, so why in hell is Ohno giggling?

Ohno doesn't answer and instead re-arranges Nino so Nino won't end up falling face-first into the soft before he gets up to rummage something on the nearby drawer. When he gets back, he's got another magazine in his hands - the AnAn one he did a few months back to promote his movie - and settles back on the couch next to Nino without another word.

Nino shifts as if on autopilot, watching Ohno flipping the pages before stopping on one. He points yet again, still not talking, and grins.

Nino takes one good look at the photo and promptly blushes.

"Do we have the same fucking photographer?" he asks, knowing already that they do. Ohno nods, then leans in sideways to kiss the side of Nino's head.

"I swear it was intentional," Ohno whispers, his voice low and thick and very obviously fake, the little shit. Nino bites the inside of his cheeks to keep himself laughing but it's hard when Ohno is being a deliberate tease.

"He wants us to do the ending on our own, and I say we should. What do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot, get off me."

Ohno doesn't.

Somehow, Nino knows what Ohno is doing, and it doesn't matter if Ohno will say otherwise. It's a definite attempt to lure him into something he said he was certainly not in the mood for half an hour ago.

A hand on his hip confirms this and Nino finds it so damn hard to stop giggling when Ohno leans over and kisses his neck, tongue lashing teasingly against the same spot.

"You're a fucking pervert," Nino says, laughter bubbling up his throat when Ohno simply hums and bites him instead. "You and that dumb photographer," he follows, fingers finding the back of Ohno's head, cradling it gently.

Ohno doesn't say anything and simply pushes Nino down, laying him carefully on the couch before covering Nino's body with his own. Nino giggles, because, how can he not?

"You like it." Ohno says and works his hips in that sinfully lustful way that has Nino moaning, hands holding on to Ohno's hips for dear life.

"Shut up, you - hmfffff -"


	12. Don't

There was a time when Nino thought nothing (and no one) could ever break him and Ohno, apart.

He was young, he was in love and maybe a little stupid, but that didn’t mean they didn’t know what they were doing. Nino knew what he wanted and he was certain Ohno did, too, but then again, they were young and maybe, they weren’t at all sure but…

“You what?” Jun asked, sounding like he didn’t quite understood Nino, and maybe, that was the case.

Nino couldn’t understand himself, either.

“You heard me,” Nino snapped, fingers tight around his beer glass. It was cold to the touch, a little distracting, but Nino’s attention wasn’t in it.

A beat, then, “I thought I heard you tell me you broke up with him,” Jun said, chuckling lightly, as if Jun didn’t believe a word Nino said. As if Nino was joking.

Nino wished that was the case.

“I did,” Nino said, bile rising in his throat. “That was exactly what I did.”

“Huh?”

“Yes,” he said, and he swore everything fucking hurt; his forehead ended up thumping against the cold countertop as Jun muttered a quiet curse under his breath. “I feel so fucking stupid.”

\--

_ “You’re trying to rile me up, aren’t you?” he says, knows that he already is, but he’s trying hard not to show it. Ohno obviously knows this is the case as he puts his chopsticks down and gives Nino a look. _

_ “Nino, come on, don’t be ridiculous.” Ohno says; he looks calm, he looks collected, and Nino wants to punch the shit out of him. He’s so angry he can’t think, can’t even begin to understand what he’s angry about though he knows that’s a lie. _

_ He knows exactly why he is angry but it’s honestly embarrassing to admit the reason why. _

_ And Ohno isn’t making it any easier. _

_ He stands up so fast the chair goes with him, hands shaking as he grabs the keys Ohno had placed on the table and throws it away. _

_ “Fuck this,” he half-screams, knowing it’s the anger talking. _

_ He’s shaking from head to toe and he’s certain he’s being stupid but it’s hard telling himself to stop acting like one when it feels like Ohno has literally ripped his heart out of his chest and stomps on it mercilessly as he made Nino watch. _

_ “Nino, seriously –“ _

_ Nino turns then, points at the door and says, “Out!” he hisses and doesn’t bother waiting what Ohno will say as he marches towards the direction of the bedroom without another word. _

++

Jun didn’t dare venture too close and Nino would have thanked him for it, he would have, but he couldn’t. He felt so broken he didn’t know how to fix himself, if there was any way to do it after all of this; he’s drowning in misery and it hurt.

It was fucking painful, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

“Did you tell him?”

Nino shook his head. His throat felt dry and his chest heavy; his tongue felt thick in his mouth and he could barely breathe through it.

If this was how it felt to have a broken heart, well, tough luck.

“How could I?” he managed to utter through the almost debilitating pain clouding his senses, an impossibility he’d managed though miraculously.

He wondered if it was possible, to die of a broken heart, because it sure felt like he was so close to it.

He might be exaggerating, though.

“You just say it, It’s easy,” Jun said, tapping his knuckles twice; it was probably meant to be reassuring, but Nino couldn’t tell. He was busy trying not to break down into a sobbing mess again to even care. “just say you didn’t mean it and you were just being an asshole. Say you’re sorry and beg him to take you back.”

“I made him cry,” he pointed out. Well, he wasn’t really sure he did, but did it matter?

“So?” Jun returned, unperturbed. “He obviously made you cry, too.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he grunted, pissed at the irony.

“You can’t live without him? You’re a jerk but sometimes you have a heart, too? What else?”

“I told him I don’t love him anymore,” he said; he was lying, but he guessed telling Ohno to leave meant the same thing, too? He wasn’t sure anymore. His head hurt. Fuck it all.

“Crap.”

Nino winced. It was obvious he did the ultimate bummer, he saw it in the way Jun was looking at him now.

“And, do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Not love him anymore?”

Nino let his head hang on the tabletop, shoulders shaking. “No,” he said, unable to quell the anger now directed at himself. He was stupid for letting his emotions get in the way, so damn stupid for lashing on the person who meant the world to him, but.

He’s stupid. That was it.

“He’s my life, and I don’t know why I keep on hurting him. I’m so stupid.”

It was quiet for a while that Nino wondered if Jun somehow ended up leaving, until a voice added itself on their conversation and a hand, warm and familiar, found its way to Nino’s shoulder, squeezing.

“Say that again, and to my face. Let me see you, show me you’re not lying this time.”

Nino raised his head and swore under his breath, before he found himself being hauled up to his feet and into Ohno’s arms, loving the way Ohno had easily caught him, fingers carding through his hair as he buried his face into the front of Ohno’s chest.

“Oh-chan, I –“

“Say it, Nino,”

It was difficult to let the words out but for Ohno, he would try, he would.

And he did. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I love you, I –“

Ohno held him close, like he meant it, like he always did, and Nino went to him willingly.

“God, you’re the absolute worst,” Ohno whispered, cupping Nino’s chin and kissing him quickly, chaste and tender and so, so sweet.

“I’m so, so sorry, Oh-chan, I –“

“Shhh,” Ohno whispered, holding him tight. “Shhh, it’s fine. Come, let’s take you home.”

  
  
  
  



	13. It could be love (and it is)

Somehow, it was odd to say that it was Nino's favorite photo ever taken of him and Ohno.

Ohno didn't quite get why that was the case, but Nino would simply shrug the older man off whenever he would find Nino staring at the photo like a creep, which was like, always.

Nino had his reasons, of course, and most of them involved the entirety of what had happened minutes after the said photo was taken.

It was the first time after about a year since he'd met Ohno in Tokyo, after their admittedly brief but meaningful acquaintance in Kyoto. It was evident that both of them were tipsy, and it could be that he ended up throwing up right after the photo was taken but it didn't matter.

What he couldn't forget was the way Ohno had carried him off the bathroom afterwards, arms comfortably warm and familiar around his waist, guiding him towards the nearest cubicle with an arm supporting his weight and his other hand on Nino's forehead, keeping his hair from falling over his face as he threw up.

If asked why it was his favorite, he wouldn't say. He didn't need to. 

He remembered. It was all that mattered.

  
  



	14. Back up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circa 2008.

It would be a total lie if he said he wasn't nervous, because he was.

He walked in on the set feeling like crap, his insides twisting like some he'd swallowed a live animal and was mostly likely trying to eat his insides out without him knowing it. There was buzzing noise in his ear and it honestly felt like he'd end up passed out the second the cameras started rolling.

Man up, he told himself as he fixed his tie with trembling fingers; everything felt foreign and admittedly scary, and even his mental chanting of you can do this, you know you can, you just need to believe in yourself sounded like a lie even in his own ears after the many times he'd said it.

He walked forward and all he was worried about was how he was certainly going to fuck up on his first day of filming, stomach in knots and his legs trembling until his gaze zeroed in on a familiar face amongst the crowd of foreign faces.

Nino was there, sitting on the right side of the director with his playing cards in hand and grinning at Ohno like he knew his presence would help, like he didn't know it at all though his eyes gave him completely away. Ohno felt his earlier tension slowly dissipate the second they locked gazes, watching, awed, as Nino's lips curled into that kittenish smile that told Ohno he knew Ohno needed him there.

Ohno felt his lips curve into a smile and the urge to throw his arms around Nino was so strong he could barely resist it. He couldn't, though, not now at least.

But maybe later, he told himself as he walked the rest of the way to greet everyone, feeling his fingers twitch with renewed want as he slid onto the chair next to Nino and murmured Nino's name.

"Hi," he followed, breathless and so, so glad.

Nino's eyes were smiling and Ohno wished they were in the privacy of the dressing room so he could kiss his eyes and say everything he couldn't translate into words right then and there.

Nino leaned sideways and bumped their shoulders together, and just that, just that gesture was enough to fill Ohno's heart with warmth he knew it was missing ever since he arrived.

"You're late, Naruse-san." Nino said.

Ohno hummed, and Nino was treated with the sight of Ohno’s lips turning up into a smirk, his eyes crinkling and looking like he was so glad to see Nino there. And maybe, he was. 

He smiled back, reached over to smooth a finger across Ohno’s brow, just the lightest of touch and Ohno’s smile widened as if on cue.

Nino’s heart raced, but that was enough. He could do this.

He was certain of it.

  
  



	15. Fine print

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Mala!

"I have something for you," he says, grinning; beside him, Nino is frowning, and obviously trying to keep himself from outright pouncing on Ohno as Ohno keeps his hands behind him.

"What is it? Show me!"

Ohno stares, and wonders yet again how a seventeen-year old boy could be this cute, and why he's so damn smitten at said boy despite knowing he probably shouldn't. He can't help it, though, and that's that.

"Close your eyes first," he says; Nino huffs, but does as he's told, closing his eyes and effectively making Ohno's chest ache with so much fondness, his fingers twitch to reach out and touch him. Ohno doesn't, though.

"Oh-chan, what now?" Nino asks, pouting, and Ohno wants to kiss him. His chest is tight and he finds it very hard not to give in to the urge, to lean over and press his lips against Nino's knowing that he shouldn't.

He bites the inside of his cheeks instead and shifts his hands to the front, stares at the sketchpad he has in hand and smiles.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," he says. Nino does, gaze moving downwards and frowns.

"What is it?"

Ohno chuckles, pushing the sketchpad forward. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" he asks. Nino snatches the sketchpad out of his hand eagerly, and starts turning the pages, eyes going wide with every turn.

He's not at all sure if Nino will like it - them - but he guesses it doesn't matter. He loves doing what he did and he wishes Nino wouldn't get mad at the fact that he -

"Holy crap - are these... all of these... they're...me?"

Ohno feels like running. "Um. Yeah." he says, clearing his throat. "I just. I'm not sure what to get you on your birthday, then I realized I have three sketchpads full of you so I thought why not -"

"What?"

_ Shit. _ "I mean -"  _ Stupid, stupid, Ohno _ ! "Um."

Nino gives him a look; Ohno wishes he knows how to interpret it, but he can't. Nino isn't Machin, and despite the fact that he and Nino (and the rest of Arashi, to be honest) have been spending most of their times together since their debut last year, he still doesn't know Nino the way he knows Machin.

The touches he could probably interpret, but most of Nino's expressions, especially the ones he usually directs at Ohno, are hard to figure out. Ohno usually finds himself at a loss, staring at Nino and feeling like he's missing something vital when Nino's giving him a look and is not talking.

This one's the same; Ohno knows deep down that there's some meaning on the way Nino's lips curl just the tiniest bit, on the way Nino's eyes darken as if on cue, but Ohno's not sure.

"I mean, I... well -"

"You've been sketching me?" Nino asks, low and careful; Ohno nods, not knowing what to say. Or maybe he does, he's just afraid he'll end up saying something extremely stupid.

"But...why?" Nino asks; he does look confused, but he also looks... _ excited? _ Ohno frowns.

He ducks down, lowers his gaze to the ground wondering why in hell he feels like he's done something wrong.

"I just... you're cute," he breathes, mentally hitting himself.  _ What in hell is he saying? _

"I'm cute?"

He nods. "Yeah." he says, raising his head and fixing his gaze on Nino's chin, his nose, the mole on Nino's chin. "You're... you fascinate me."

"Huh?"

He doesn't know he's reaching over until he's done it, finding his fingers on Nino's jaw, thumb on Nino's cheek. "You are fascinating, Nino. You fascinate me so much that I can't help but draw you every time, if I could. I love looking at you, love the way your lips curl when you smile, the way your eyes disappear when you laugh; I love your angles, your curves. I love this mark you have -" he says, pausing to touch the mole on Nino's chin, " - love how smooth your skin is beneath my fingers. I love that you're loud and I'm not, that I could be like this because you don't mind me living mostly in my head." he says, before he remembers what he's doing.

He tugs his hand away belatedly but before he could, Nino's own finds his, holding his hand still against Nino's cheek. Nino says nothing then, but he does lower his gaze downwards, on Ohno's sketchpad, of Nino's own face drawn on paper, cheeks red and lips purse as he slowly turns the pages one by one.

"Thank you, Oh-chan," Nino whispers after what seemed like a lifetime, fingers warm against the back of Ohno's palm still pressed against Nino's cheek, thumb stroking Ohno's knuckles softly. He looks up, and somehow, Ohno knows he did the right thing giving Nino this as a gift, judging with how Nino's smiles are soft around the edges, genuine.

"You like it?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

Nino nods, eyes on his face. Then, without warning, Nino leans up, pressing his shaky lips against the side of Ohno's mouth, brief and hesitant, but for Ohno, it is enough.

He smiles and lifts his other free hand, brushing the back of it against Nino's other cheek.

"Happy birthday, Kazu."


	16. Of pizzas and new friends

"It's your turn tonight, Oh-chan!" he grumbles but he already has his phone in hand and keying in Dominos Pizza's number absently. Ohno is on the couch, playing Dungeons and Dragons on his phone, lips jutting out in that ugly, ugly way that makes him look stupid and Nino just wants to kiss him. Or hit him. Whatever.

"Just order the damn pizza, Nino," Ohno yells back, not bothering taking his gaze away from his game. Nino tsks, pissed, but also kind of not. He's just hungry, and if that's not the understatement of the century, he doesn't know what else is.

"Just don't forget that you're paying for this damn thing - hello? Yeah, I want to order two medium -"

"LARGE!"

" - large? - sorry, make it large-sized pepperoni pizza -" he pauses to think, then, "Hold on, please. Oh-chan, how about salad? Or chicken wings?" he yells. Ohno yells, "Sure!" and Nino goes back to tell the other guy to add those too.

 _Is that all, Sir?..._ the guy on the other end asks.

"Yep, that's all. How long do we have to wait? I'm really hungry, sorry."

_Seven minutes, Sir._

"Right, okay. Thanks. See you later, _I love you_ -" the words are already out of his mouth before he realizes he's said it. Even Ohno, who is honestly busy playing actually looks up, face breaking into a wide grin that embarrasses Nino even more. But what's amusing is the fact the person on the other end says _I love you_ back as if on cue, and then they both sort of stop talking at the same time.

After what seemed like a whole minute of dead silence, the guy mumbles, his tone breathy and giggly...

_Um, I do hope you're not expecting a discount on the pizza just because we confessed our undying love for each other... Sir._

Nino cracks up and tells the person on the other end to come over himself and he'll even give him a tip, which the other guy politely, if not readily, declined.

_But I can visit some other time. On my day off, if you want._

Nino grins, shakes his head. "Sure, Mister -"

_Aiba. Aiba Masaki._

"Aiba-san. You're welcome to visit, of course. With pizza, preferrably." he says, catching Ohno's gaze and grinning. Ohno gives him a thumbs up for a job well done.

_Sure, um, your name, Sir?_

"Oh, yes. Nino. Ninomiya. We're at apartment number -"

_Already have it. Seems like you're a regular customer, Ninomiya-san._

Nino chuckles. "Only because my boyfriend is a lazy ass who likes to order in instead of cooking when it's his turn."

_Thank God for pizzas, then._

Nino grins, already sure he's gained another friend because of his stupidity. He's not sure if that's a good thing or not, though.

"Damn right," he agrees, then, "So, seven minutes?"

Aiba-san laughs heartily in answer.

_Starting now. Thank you for calling Dominos Pizza, Sir._


	17. On the loose

Nino has barely enough time to breathe air back to his lungs before Ohno's mouth is there to steal it again.

"Hmpph - O-Oh-chan, what -" he says, or at least starts to but Ohno obviously has other ideas. Nino can barely keep up, unsure whether he wants to kiss Ohno back or shove Ohno away, ask him what the fuck's crawled up his ass to be acting like a horny animal five seconds after they went backstage and into their dressing room, tugging him towards the direction of the bathroom like a man possessed and kissing him.

Just when Nino thought he’s going to pass out with the lack of air, Ohno pulls away and takes his mouth elsewhere - to Nino's chin, biting it hungrily while his other hand is on the move to cup Nino through his stylist-issued pants.

"Satoshi, what the hell's happened to you - ahhhh, shit -"

"Shut. Up." Ohno grunts, mouth moving on purpose as he nips on Nino's jaw, his earlobe, his throat while Ohno single handedly takes care of Nino's zipper. For the life of him, Nino can't fucking understand what ticked Ohno off enough to punish Nino like this, because it is evident in the way Ohno is so fucking intent to drive Nino crazy that something had happened earlier without Nino knowing it.

Did he do something wrong?

Nino does his best to remember everything - from the time they lined up to perform, to the time they were onstage, but nothing. If there was, Nino would surely remember it - he's good at that, after all, but - "Ahhh -" Ohno squeezes the base of his dick, hard and punishing, but still good enough to make Nino's eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Satoshi, what the fucking hell -" he grumbles, eyes wide and mouth parted in combined arousal and frustration, watching as Ohno pushes away from him only so he could settle on his knees between Nino's legs. Nino knows what is coming, of course, _ of course, _ but it still doesn't make the confusion go away as Ohno pulls Nino's cock out of his pants and pumps it, Ohno leaning up to roll his tongue teasingly over the shiny head.

"Your dick needs to be tamed," Ohno grumbles before he is swallowing Nino to the root without preamble. Nino's hips follow, arching, moaning deep as Ohno's mouth settles around him the second after. The heat is overwhelming and Nino's not sure whether to feel lucky that Ohno's punishment always equals multiple orgasms for Nino but he's not about to complain now, is he?

"Holy crap, what did I do, what did I -"

Ohno swallows around him and Nino forgets what he wants to say. His head rears back and hits the door frame at the same time a groan of pleasure made its way out of Nino's throat, making Nino forget where they are and how he's supposed to be fucking quiet.

"Oh-chan, oh my god -"

"Shut it or I'm not letting you come," Ohno says once he's managed to pull his mouth away from Nino's dick, fingers massaging Nino's balls. Then he's nosing the base with a hiss, licking the bulging veins around it and cursing.

Nino honestly doesn't know what he's done.

"Seriously, could you at least tell me what I did that pissed you off? Otherwise I'll just end up -"

Ohno makes a face and swallows one of Nino's balls hungrily, fingernails digging into the skin of Nino's legs. "Shit, that's -"

"YOUR DICK WAS DANCING WITH YOU AND YOU ALLOWED IT! EVERYONE SAW HOW IT WAS SWAYING WITH YOU INSIDE YOUR PANTS AND UGH - GOD DAMN IT."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I - what?"

Ohno gives him a look that speaks volume but for the life of him, Nino's not sure what in hell Ohno is talking about. Ohno obviously realizes this, bites his lips and scowls before he's shaking his head and breathing warm air around Nino's hard on as if he's given up trying to explain his side and decides to finish what he started instead.

"Fucking dick," Ohno grunts before he's leaning up and eating Nino's cock whole with a low groan.

+++

Nino is sure they're never going to let him live this one down.

Apparently, Ohno wasn't the only one who noticed it. Everyone did. EVERY - FUCKING - ONE.

"WOW." Aiba cooes, in glee and in something else, Nino couldn't tell.

"WOW." Jun says, in disgust and in something else, Nino is certain.

"WOW." Sho breathes, in awe and in something else, Nino's damn sure, before his gaze settles on Ohno's pouting face as he glares on the television.

"WOW? WOW? THAT'S IT? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER EVERYONE HAD WITNESS YOUR BANDMATES DICK MAKING ITS WAY IN THE IDOL WORLD? THAT'S IT! GOD DAMN IT, I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE TIED IT AWAY! NEXT TIME, REMIND ME TO FUCKING KEEP A LEASH ON THAT DAMN THING BEFORE IT DECIDES TO LEAVE YOU TO DANCE BY ITSELF ON THE FUCKING DANCE FLOOR!"

"Leader!" the other three mutter in various degrees of delight, shock, and amusement as Nino sits there, gaping at Ohno like he can't believe what he's hearing.

"Oh-chan, oh my god -" Nino says, but Ohno is quick to tug him up this time.

"COME WITH ME! YOUR DICK AND I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE."

"OH MY GOD."

"Oh my god."

"RIGHT NOW!"


	18. Beautiful tonight

"You were staring," Nino says when they're finally alone; Nino's finger dance around his elbow, down his wrist, and he finds himself leaning in forward to nose Nino's cheek. God, he waited more than four hours to do this, as he breathes Nino in.  
  
"Can't help it," he says, pulling Nino by his hips, presses a kiss to his chin before he backs away. Nino looks so damn sexy in his suit - expensive stuff, he could tell - but he can't wait to get Nino out of it as soon as possible. He gives Nino a quick once over, commits Nino's look in mind and reaches over to fiddle at the button of Nino's suit jacket.  
  
"Woah, there!" Nino breathes, but the teasing glint in his eyes is present and really, Ohno simply want to devour him.  
  
"Off with it," he says, licking his lips. He slides his finger inside the collar of Nino's dress shirt, touching warm skin and his mouth waters. He wants to taste Nino everywhere, from his lips to his neck, down to every hidden ridges and curve. He just wants Nino.  
  
"Come on,"  
  
Nino chuckles but he doesn't comply. Instead, he puts his arms around Ohno's neck and draws him in.  
  
"Why don't you dance with me first, Oh-chan?" Nino asks, cheeks pink; he's obviously embarrassed, but tries not to show it. Ohno doesn't have the heart to call Nino out on it. He wants to nail Nino right there against the door but he wants to take it slow, too. He wants to savour it, wants to taste Nino all over, kiss him till they're naked.  
  
But he can wait.  
  
He leans in, kisses the start of Nino's hair and pulls Nino closer. "Gladly."


	19. Return of the King

He's only halfway inside the door when he remembers Nino's stupid, stupid stunt earlier. Unsurprisingly, the memory of it is enough to piss him off. Again.  
  
"I think we should break up," he announces, to Nino's back, as he tugs off his shoes. Nino is doing the same and he finds himself watching Nino instead.  
  
"You think?" Nino answers without even glancing back. Ohno frowns.  
  
"Yeah," he says; he thought about it earlier too, when they were in the car. He just forgot about it when Nino's fingers found his, as if on autopilot, when he ended up sitting his ass down next to Nino. Apparently, he always end up gravitating towards Nino without even realizing it.  
  
Stupid.  
  
"Okay." Nino agrees. Ohno finds himself inexplicably pissed with Nino's answer.  
  
"Like, for real, okay?" he says, and walks off, bypassing Nino. Putting his and Nino's workbags down on the couch, he wheels around to say something, and is shocked to find Nino already standing in front of him, so close they are almost face to face. "Um,"  
  
"Why don't you take a seat, Oh-chan, make yourself comfortable so we can talk about that break up thing properly." Nino says. Ohno nods; he figures Nino is right, anyway.  
  
He sits himself down. Nino smiles and does the same, only not on the couch next to Ohno, but on the floor, kneeling in front of Ohno while his hands are on Ohno's knees, prompting them apart. Ohno blinks.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Nino tsks. "I have to make myself comfortable too, you know?"  
  
"Oh," he says, thinking. "Okay." he agrees. Nino offers him another of those cryptic smiles of his and slides his knees further apart before settling himself in between. His hands are so warm through the fabric of Ohno's trousers and Ohno finds it a little difficult to concentrate on being pissed when Nino is so close and he's doing that thing with his fingers that makes the hair at the back of Ohno's neck stand on end.  
  
"You're saying?" Nino asks; Ohno swallows, watching Nino's fingers settle over the zipper of his jeans as if he doesn't even realize it.  
  
"Well, um, I was thinking we should...um, you know, break up," he says, more like stutters, finding it difficult to string the words together when he is watching Nino's fingers work on sliding his zipper down without much effort. Soon his fly come undone, and Nino doesn't even hesitate as he reaches inside and finds Ohno's cock in between Nino's thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Right," Nino agrees. Ohno watches as Nino bends over, bracing himself over Ohno's legs with his elbows as he dives in for a quick lick. Ohno is only half-hard when Nino wrapped his fingers around him, but the moment Nino's warm and wet tongue slides over the sensitive head, he went from half-hard to throbbing within seconds.  
  
Nino lets the pad of his tongue lingers, licking the head with such aching tenderness that has Ohno moving, raising his hips from the couch seeking more of that perfect friction.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Hmm?" he grinds out, fingers finding Nino's shoulder as Nino parts his mouth and let him in with a quick suck. It's over before he has time to enjoy the feeling though, and groans, frustrated. "Shit, let me in. Come on."  
  
Nino chuckles, as his thumb draws teasing circles over the slick head. Nino is so good at this, god. "I thought you said we should talk about breaking up?" Nino asks, tongue licking around his lips. Ohno wants that tongue on him, that lips wrapped around him again. Now. As soon as possible, if it's okay.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he agrees, but he already has his fingers on Nino's hair, directing, guiding Nino's face where he wants him. Nino chuckles, snorts when Ohno slides his thumb across Nino's bottom lip, asking, wanting. "Later?"  
  
Nino raises his head for a bit to meet his gaze. "No, if you're breaking up with me, there's no way I'm going to give you a break up blowjob," Nino says, already pulling away. Ohno feels like hitting himself.  
  
"FINE WE'RE NOT BREAKING UP GET BACK HERE AND SUCK ME, GODDAMNIT!" he half-screams.  
  
Nino grins, taps his cock twice and hums. "Fine, since you ask so nicely..."  
  
++  
  
He probably should have thought about it more. Really. But then again, one can't possibly think proper thoughts when your brain is currently being sucked out through your dick and it feels amazing.  
  
"Ah, fuck, do that again -" he moans, hips thrusting unashamedly, fucking Nino's wicked mouth. Nino hums in answer and the vibration has Ohno groaning in pleasure. He's fucking close. Nino must have realized it as soon as he started spilling shit like the stupid idiot that he is.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, Nino your tongue - ahhh, shit!" he curses, sensation coursing through him when Nino all but uses his tongue to good use, swiping viciously over Ohno's dripping slit like he knows that's the way to do it. Ohno is shaking within seconds, fingers clawing onto the seat trying not to come too soon but Nino is just that good.  
  
He groans, thrusts his hips with abandon and his eyes fly open the second the head of him hits the back of Nino's throat. Nino hums, low and long and the thought that he's just buried so deep into Nino's mouth is enough to unravel him, shaking as he jerks once, twice, coming at the back of Nino's throat with Nino's name tumbling out of his lips.


	20. Heart-shaped

“She’s here again,” Aiba mutters under his breath, trying to be inconspicuous despite the fact that his voice is so loud and that everyone in the store has probably heard him. Nino cringes, embarrassed but equal-parts thrilled at the fact that the person who made his usually-boring shift is here to entertain him yet again.  
  
“Shut it, Aiba-shi,” Nino mutters in return, busying himself (or at least pretending that he is) with counting the coins on the counter while Aiba is doing something else. Aiba huffs, obviously teasing, and Nino bites back the urge to hit him.  
  
“Seriously, stop,” he grits; he has his eyes glued on the coins and is currently fighting the urge to raise his head to check her out.  
  
“She’s wearing the same dress and the purple jacket,” Aiba muses; Nino shuts his eyes and reminds himself that he’s at work and so he can’t really kill Aiba even if he wants to. Maybe later. “Jesus, are those her only dress? I swear she –“  
  
“Hello,” and there she comes, her melodious voice cutting through Nino’s inner musings and in turn shutting Aiba up. Nino swallows, wills his fingers to stop shaking as he slowly raises his head (he hopes he doesn’t look as eager as he feels to see her) and blinks, keeping a straight face even as his heart stammers hard in his chest at the sight of her.  
  
“Oh, it’s you again,” he says, feigning surprise. She smiles, soft and adorable and Nino internally goes “awww” at the way her eyes crinkle prettily when she smiles.  
  
“Yep,” she returns, shyly, and Nino watches her fiddle with the zipper of her jacket, wondering why even that simple gesture is adorable. God, he is so gone. “I want to buy –“  
  
“The plum onigiris, right?” Nino cuts in, then cringes when Aiba very obviously coos under his breath.  
  
“Yeah, I hope they’re still available,” she says, looking and sounding hopeful that Nino feels so undeserving of it. This is only the third time he’s seen her, the third night she drops by to the store to buy the same thing and Nino wishes the onigiris aren’t the only reason why she keeps coming back.  
  
“I saved some for you,” he says before he can stop himself, then clears his throat noisily to cover up the faked coughing noises Aiba is doing in the background. “I mean – not too many people likes that one so –“  
  
“Thank you, Ninomiya-san,” she says very quickly that Nino finds himself blinking at her in surprise, vaguely aware of Aiba shifting on his peripheral and handing over the tray-full of onigiris for her to choose from; he is pretty certain he looks all kinds of stupid at the way he is gaping at her, while she cutely picks three pieces of onigiri and hands over her payment with a slight bow of her head before she leaves.  
  
+  
  
“Fuck, she knows –“  
  
“ – your name? Isn’t obvious? You had your nametag with you,” Aiba chuckles, pointing at Nino’s chest, to the nametag hanging there. Nino bats his hand away, annoyed.  
  
“If she’s not interested, she won’t even glimpse at it, stupid,” he says; he smiles when he remembers the way she ducks her head when he raises his, the way she averts her eyes to avoid Nino’s. “You were the one who told me that, remember?”  
  
“True,” Aiba grins; “I also told you not to over-expect, right?”  
  
“Fuck you,”  
  
“Yeah, I love you too, Nino-chan.”  
  
+  
  
His shift ended at eleven. Aiba went an hour before him (the jerk) and so Nino was forced to stay behind to wait until Chinen arrived for his shift. He’s out the back door half an hour later and is shocked to find her standing outside, her back against the wall and nibbling on the onigiri she bought earlier.  
  
“Um,” Nino starts, unsure of what to say as she raises her head and gives Nino an embarrassed sort of smile. Then she puffs out a breath, Nino feels like tugging her in, press his lips against hers to make it stop.

“W-What are you…doing here?”  
  
She smiles in answer, lowers her gaze to the ground as well as her hand holding the onigiri as she sways in place.  
  
“Waiting for you,” she returns; her voice is so sweet, so soft, it honestly sounded like velvet silk to Nino’s ears. “I – I have something to ask you,”  
  
Oh god, Nino mentally exclaims, remembering the way she was staring at Aiba earlier. Is this the part where she asks him about his friend? The part where she asks Nino for help because she likes Aiba? Nino already feels the dread tingling beneath his fingertips, can already feel the way his stomach lurches painfully at the thought.  
  
“S-Sure,” he says, forcing himself to answer; there’s no helping it, anyway. If she ended up liking Aiba, well, it’s surely going to fucking hurt but –  
  
“Do you have a girl friend?” she cuts in, so very quickly that the question throws Nino off.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Nino watches her balks for a second, watches her open her mouth and mutters something indistinct under her breath before she bravely raises her head to catch Nino’s gaze firmly.  
  
“I asked Aiba-san but he didn’t want to tell me,” she says, and Nino is struck at the way the edges of her mouth curl determinedly as she speaks. “He said I should ask you myself so here I am.”  
  
Nino blinks. What in hell is she talking about? “Excuse me?”  
  
“Do you like me?” she asks, then follows it with, “because I like you. So if you don’t have a girl friend, and if you like me, can we date? I swear I could be a good girl friend. I can show you.”  
  
“Ehhhh?”


	21. Protective

For the record, Nino feels like shit.

His body aches in a way that doesn't feel like it will go away soon, and the fact is made worse by Ohno fussing over him every damn second.  
  
"You should have let me kill him when I had the chance," Ohno grits from where he's hovered above Nino, fingers careful across Nino's tummy. Nino has his arm thrown over his eyes, if only so he wouldn't have to keep looking at Ohno, at Ohno's worried face as he strokes Nino's belly with soft, inquiring fingers.  
  
"Oh-chan," he breathes, "It's work, stop that, okay?" he says. It's a wonder Ohno didn't just outright complain about their guest dropping a 5kg medicine ball on Nino during filming, or demanded for the entire thing to be cancelled because they all knew and agreed to it during the pre-filming meeting.  
  
"You could have suffered an internal hemorrhage or something, and if you did, I swear to god I will hunt that jerk even in the afterlife just so I could kill him." Ohno says, fingertips following the trail of what could only be the start of black and blue bruise forming on Nino's skin. They both know he's okay though; the doctor on standby who checked him right after the shoot said so himself, after all.  
  
Nino gives up trying not to look at Ohno, fingers finding Ohno's wrist at the same time he removes the arm covering his eyes so he can reach out and cup Ohno's jaw. He still looks worried, and Nino feels so undeserving of it as he closes his fingers around Ohno's cheek.  
  
"I'm fine," he says, tugging at Ohno's wrist and guiding Ohno's face down. Their lips meet into a few lingering kisses, Ohno carefully bracing himself above him so he wouldn't crush Nino with his weight. "Quit the worrying, okay? The doc said I'm fine and the bruises will heal in no time so stop that."  
  
"You're in pain," Ohno says, the line of his mouth is marred with uncertainty, with frustration over something they both no he has no control over. "and it's all that damn guy's fault."  
  
"Actually, it's Jun's," he teases, though they both know that it wasn't Jun's fault really. He just made that up when he said Jun could have trade balls with him but the thing was, they couldn't. They each chose the balls themselves, on camera, so it was kind of difficult not to go through with it in the end.  
  
Ohno huffs and leans down, biting his bottom lip lightly. "I'm just worried, okay? I don't like it when you're in pain, I can't stand it."  
  
Nino nods. "I know," he says, meaning it. He's not sure how else to phrase it, how to use words that won't sound too sappy even in his own ears but he guesses there's no helping it. Ohno loves him so much that he cares about Nino more than he does with himself sometimes, and it's -- it's the most beautiful thing about him. Nino doesn't know if he even deserves it, but that's just the way it is with him and Ohno.  
  
"Maybe you can just think about it this way," he proposes, eyes twinkling with mischief. Ohno kneels up and looks at him expectantly. "Well, the medicine ball he dropped on me was just 5kg, right?"  
  
"Um, yeah?"  
  
Nino teases the underside of Ohno's chin with little strokes, grinning. "And you're what, 50 plus kg, right? You're way heavier than that ball and I don't complain when you put your weight on me every goddamn time we -"  
  
Ohno covers his mouth with a palm, muffling everything he is about to say next, looking mighty scandalized.  
  
"Nino, that's different! Oh god, what are you even saying! Jesus -"  
  
He laughs, heartfelt and giddy before tugging at Ohno again to shut him up.


	22. Bits and pieces

“Oh-chan -” Nino sighs in resignation, not bothering glancing up from his game, feeling the almost ticklish brush of Ohno’s fingers across the inside of Nino’s left elbow.

“Hmm,” Ohno hums in agreement, but his fingers continue their exploration over and across that spot with intimate strokes that have Nino gasping in answer.

It’s an odd spot to be fascinated with, to be honest, but Nino has been with Ohno for years, and has been friends with him for far longer, that Ohno’s frequent bouts of weirdness shouldn’t surprise him anymore, but it still does sometimes to be honest.

One couldn’t possibly get used to finding the love of one’s life paying extra attention to one’s body part after all, far more intimately than he would have before, but that’s just the case for him and Ohno.

This one started a week ago, and Nino noticed Ohno’s odd fascination over the inside of his elbow then, when he realized Ohno almost always reaches over to touch it whenever they are close together – in the car, inside the elevator, sometimes just fleeting touches that Nino vaguely notices, but they became even more evident when they are in the privacy of their bedroom.

Ohno always makes sure to give that spot the attention Ohno probably thinks it deserves, running his lips and his tongue over and across it and making Nino writhe in combined pleasure and frustration as Ohno licks and sucks that spot with a little too much enthusiasm than necessary.

“Oh-chan, please,” he whines, half-hearted at best because for all of his snarky attitude and equally snarky remarks aimed mostly at Ohno or Aiba’s direction, especially when the cameras are rolling, is just an act. He can’t bear even the thought of hurting Ohno deliberately, and he knows that by telling Ohno to stop what he’s doing certainly would.

“Just a minute more,” Ohno says, and Nino knows Ohno is aware of what he is being asked. He sighs and does his best to stay very still as Ohno brushes his thumb across that tender spot, sighing contently before the door to their greenroom opens and the AD pops her head in.

“Ohno-san, Ninomiya-san, you’re up in five,” she tells them. “If you could follow me please,” Nino sighs – he didn’t manage to level up this time but maybe he will, later. He doesn’t bother saving his game and just turns it off, shifting to find Ohno still sitting on the couch and staring at Nino’s left elbow thoughtfully.

Nino finds himself touching the same spot absently.

“Come on, Satoshi,”

Ohno seems to be having trouble shaking himself out of daze but he does reach for Nino’s hand when Nino offers it, helping Ohno on his feet.

“Let’s go?”

Ohno nods, bites his lips and reaches to touch that same spot again, rubbing his thumb over it before he lets go.

“Okay.”

Nino leads the way.

  
  


+

Their guest host talks and talks but Ohno is no longer listening. He is watching the way Nino is absently rubbing the inside of his left elbow absently, the spot Ohno’s been fascinated with for days on end, gaze darting between the food sitting in front of him and Jun exclaiming overdramatically next to him, like Nino doesn’t even notices he’s doing it.

It’s not hard to guess what it means, and by the time Ohno commandeers his gaze back to Nino’s face he realizes Nino is watching him too, a smile curling at the side of his lips and mouthing something at Ohno.

_ Aishteru _ .

Ohno smiles, feels his heart twists in his chest with the urge to cross the room and takes Nino in his arms, kiss him.

He wants to kiss him, but it just has to wait.

He mouths the word back and gets a smile in return, one that he knows Nino reserves for him and only him.   
  



	23. Bits and pieces (2)

“It’s pretty,” Ohno insists, fingers equally insistent around Nino’s wrist. Nino doesn’t feel particularly pretty, and it’s embarrassing that Ohno keeps looking at him – at his chest – saying it’s pretty and sounding like he means it.

Nino wants to hit him. “Nino, let me see,” whines Ohno; he’s tugging at Nino’s wrist again, but Nino remains resolute. At least for now, he’s trying his best to act like it. “Kazu –“

“Stop it,” Nino whines back, pushing Ohno away with his other hand as he crosses his arm over his chest, covering his chest – his nipples – before Ohno is able to touch them. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” he gripes, weakly, because Ohno’s smile is that one greatest weapon against his resolve.

He can already feel it slipping between his fingers, as he watches Ohno, as his eyes track the slow smile gracing the corners of Ohno’s mouth.

“Let me touch it, just once, and I won’t ask you again,” Ohno says; he looks like he’s this close from tugging Nino’s arm roughly away but is trying to hold himself, for Nino’s sake. Nino rolls his eyes in answer.

“No,” Nino says, biting the inside of his cheeks at Ohno’s answering pout. Well it’s not like he’s disagreeing per se, he just likes to be difficult sometimes. It hasn’t stopped Ohno before anyway, so Nino is certain nothing he says will stop Ohno from doing what he wants if it even comes to that.

Besides, Nino won’t admit it but he finds Ohno’s fascination over his nipples cute. It’s not a new thing, no, because Ohno’s always been a fan of them. Nino doesn’t see anything particularly great about his nipples, or anyone’s for that matter (a woman’s nipples is a different thing, of course, but he’s not a woman, so that’s that) so it’s really kind of, well, nice? He’s not sure but the fact that Ohno pays his nipples the attention Nino doesn’t even think they deserve feels kind of, well, nice.

“Why?” asks Ohno, pout still in place. Nino chuckles half heartedly and takes a step back. It’s a good thing they’re in a different dressing room that is equipped with a lock, one that Nino is certain Ohno made sure is locked close when he followed Nino in.

“Because one touch won’t be enough for you, and we both know it,” he says, drily. He wheels around, hoping Ohno will be smart enough to realize they don’t have enough time for anything beyond a few kisses this time, eyes darting around to locate his stylist-issued shirt. He is thankful he doesn’t have to change his pants too, or he is sure he’ll need more than the allotted time to change into a new pair with Ohno around.

“But Nino they look cold,” whines Ohno again, and Nino startles at how close Ohno’s voice sounded. He doesn’t dare turn, but guesses he doesn’t have to anymore. He shivers at the feel of Ohno’s warm breath against the nape of his neck, trembles at the warmth of Ohno’s arms branding around him from behind, before one of his hands wander to the direction of Nino’s chest, finding Nino’s left nipple with so little difficulty. “See? They’re hard. They’re practically begging me to keep them warm..”

“You’re so stupid,” Nino hears himself say, still trying to act like he’s in full control of his own body even though it’s obvious he no longer is. He has his head thrown back, after all, eyes half closed as Ohno nuzzles the side of his neck, gasping at the feel of Ohno’s fingers alternating between his nipples, thumbing them, pinching them.

“Okay,” agrees Ohno, willingly, wheeling Nino around with so little effort and kissing Nino, hard and wet and demanding, once they are face to face again. Nino feels his back hit the nearest wall, feels his arms move on their own accord to circle around Ohno’s neck, tilting his head and parting his mouth so Ohno can shove his tongue inside with a hum. Nino hums his pleasure into the kiss, vaguely aware of Ohno’s fingers still on his nipples, touching them, before Ohno forcefully tears his mouth away from Nino’s own to kiss his way down Nino’s chest.

“O-Oh-chan –“ he gasps at the first feel of Ohno’s tongue darting over one of his nipples, teasingly, warm and wet, as he thumbs at the other. Nino’s nerves are on edge by now, shivering at the way Ohno is alternating between licking and sucking, and Nino feels like all his pleasure points have been directed there, shaking as Ohno seems wholly determined to drive Nino crazy just by this.

“They’re still hard,” Ohno hums when Nino’s fingers fly to his hair, tugging roughly. “Shall I do something else, Nino?” Ohno asks, but Nino is beyond caring now. Especially when Ohno is apparently undoing Nino’s fly one-handedly, his mouth busy on Nino’s right nipple. It already feels tender, sensitive, but Nino doesn’t mind, not at all.

Not when his attention rivets to the feel of Ohno’s fingers closing around his cock, now fully hard and already slicked at the tip as Ohno touches him.

“Oh fuck, yes –“

Ohno must have said something in return but Nino is no longer listening. His brain is already anticipating Ohno’s next move, clawing at Ohno’s shoulders for dear life as Ohno drops on the floor in between Nino’s legs and swallows Nino’s cock eagerly.

+

The position is reversed now, and it’s not just because they’ve agreed about this. Returning favors have always been Nino’s priority, loves them to be honest, and despite feeling entirely like a puddle of useless goo after Ohno’s performance, he gets on his knees and works on unzipping Ohno’s pants too before the older man can voice out his protests.

He licks at the underside as he thumbs the head, glancing up briefly to Ohno’s face and is struck with the way Ohno is looking down at him. The fondness is still there, but it is overridden with something so intense, something Nino has trouble looking away as he mouths the head of Ohno’s dick with purpose.

“Nino, Nino –“ Ohno breathes, and the tone of his voice sounded different too. It makes things in Nino’s chest tight, but not in a bad way.

“Shh, I’m here,” Nino returns, immensely affected by Ohno’s answering affection, as he takes Ohno’s cock in his mouth. He swallows around his mouthful, sucks on his way down and lets his instinct take over as he feels Ohno’s fingers on his hair, directing him, guiding him.

“Yes, ah fuck, so good –“ Ohno grits, and Nino concentrates on that for now – the familiar way Ohno’s cock throbs in his mouth, the way it gets thicker, harder, as Nino swallows around him. Soon his nose is digging into Ohno’s navel, and Ohno is spitting curses under his breath – he’s apparently all the way to the back of Nino’s throat, and Nino is taking more of him.

“Oh god – oh shit –“ Ohno’s voice is thick with want, and Nino holds on to his hips, pinches him to urge him on. Ohno experimentally jerks his hips in answer, shallowly at first, as Nino parts his mouth as wide as he dares. Ohno curses yet again when his dick slides out, then in again, repeating the action several times as Nino does his best to keep still.

He feels full, he feels trapped, but it’s the feeling that he likes most because he’s with Ohno. He loves the feel of Ohno’s fingers around the back of his head, steadying, grounding, firm but still tender, affectionate words spilling along with curses as Nino takes more of Ohno, takes more, until Ohno’s rhythm breaks in one, two, three thrusts, knees bending in half and coming in hard shudders to the back of Nino’s throat.

+

“We’ll be late,” he tells Ohno minutes later; Ohno is helping him put on his shirt after he took care of Ohno’s pants for him earlier. He can still taste Ohno’s come in his tongue, can still feel the uncomfortable heat in his ears and cheeks but there’s nothing he can do about it now.

“Oh,” Ohno says, as if he just remembered something. “Did I forget to mention they moved the rehearsals at two?”

“What?” he asks, dumbly, as he fishes for his phone to check the time. It’s only twelve.

Ohno looks sheepish. “Oops, sorry?”

He mock-hits Ohno on the shoulder. “Was that the reason you weren’t hurrying?” he says, feigning annoyance as Ohno giggles in return. “Oh my god, and here I was worrying about Jun banging on that door while I was on my knees and sucking you. You jerk!”

Ohno tugs him in, presses two soft kisses over his eyes in apology and whispers, “Sorry, okay? Your nipples were distracting, I totally forgot what I was supposed to tell you.”

“Hmph,” he grumbles, though he is leaning further into Ohno’s embrace like he can’t help himself.

As if on cue, Ohno’s stomach growls so loudly it startles them both, and Nino pulls away with a shake of his head.

“Well, it’s lunch,” Ohno says, as if it is enough to explain his stomach’s behavior. Nino rolls his eyes in answer.

“Okay, but your treat,” he says, enjoying Ohno’s little whines of protests as he hooks his arm around Ohno’s elbow. “Don’t worry, you can just order one and we’ll share. I’m not that hungry anyway,” he says, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“But you haven’t even –  _ oh _ –“ Ohno says, flushing. “Nino, that’s gross! Oh god, stop!”

Nino smirks and pats Ohno’s butt. “Let’s go, Oh-chan.”


	24. Sweet like honey

  
"Is the heart really necessary?" is what Nino tells him the second he opens the door to the apartment. He's not even halfway in but he can very well spot Nino leaning against the living room's wall and smirking.  
  
He closes the door behind him, toes off his shoes and slips on the house slippers he knows are reserved for him and leans back against the doorframe, tilting his head at Nino, feining innocence. "What heart?"  
  
Nino's answering smirk is sheepish, boyish, Ohno feels like touching it, tasting it. He does neither and simply opts and staying where he is, watching Nino take the few deciding steps towards him until Nino is practically crowding him to the door, their faces not even a breath's apart.  
  
"Your Jweb greeting,"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"It's too -"  
  
"Sappy?" he cuts in, smiling a little as he worms his arms around Nino's waist from behind and pulls him closer till they're almost nose to nose. "Romantic?"  
  
Nino chuckles, but he is pressing even closer, leaning in to bite Ohno's chin tenderly. "Silly."  
  
He grins, tilting his head to press an answering kiss to the corners of Nino's jaw, to the mole on his chin. "I'm glad you liked it,"  
  
"I said nothing about liking it."  
  
He tugs the hem of Nino's shirt so he can run his palm across the small of Nino's back, pressing warmly. "You don't have to, actually," he says, ducking down to press an open-mouthed kiss against Nino's neck, his throat, his collarbones, the spot behind Nino's ear. It makes Nino shiver so he does it two more times before he pulls away. "it's so obvious that you liked it."  
  
"You're mistaken," Nino says, though he can't help but giggle at the way Nino is grinning too. It makes him want to kiss Nino, taste Nino's happiness in the way he only knows how and goes for it without even a second thought. He reaches up, curling his palm against the lovely curve of Nino's neck before he is leaning in for a kiss. Nino gasps, sharp and sudden, but soon he is melting beneath Ohno's careful hands as Ohno kisses him, kisses him, kisses him.  
  
When he pulls away, Nino's eyes are decidedly unfocused and his lips are beautifully red and bruised. Ohno can't help but run his thumb over and across Nino's lips, feel the familiar tightness curling in his stomach when Nino's tongue darts out to lick his fingertip.  
  
"I thought I'd let everyone know I'm in love with you," he says, mindful of the pretty, pretty smile tugging at the corners of Nino's mouth. "since I haven't been able to for a while,"  
  
"You're so dumb, Oh-chan," Nino tells him, obviously not meaning it, hands warm against his waist. Ohno loves him so much it hurts.  
  
He grins, squeezes Nino tight and kisses Nino once, twice. "I love you too, of course."  
  
Nino chuckles, resting his forehead against Ohno's cheek, breathing slow, easy. "Alright, Oh-chan."  
  
He smiles. "Now, how about dinner?"  
  
Nino pinches him. "Ramen," Nino says, pulling away before he is able to catch him for another kiss. "but only if you pay. Come on in,"  
  
"You order in again?"  
  
"Did you think I was going to cook?"  
  
He smiles, shaking his head as he follows Nino inside. "I guess not."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I hope there's boiled egg."  
  
"I ordered one."  
  
"Only one?"  
  
"I am boiling two here. That way's cheaper."  
  
He can't help it, he grins. "You really love me, don't you?"  
  
"If you pay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine, I love you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."


	25. Love in the eyes of another

"Your thinking face is scary, I hope you know that," Sho asks, as Sho's arms worm around him from behind. Nino chuckles half-heartedly, unsure of what to say.

He sighs. "Stop looking at my face, then," he says, curling his fingers around Sho's hands, feeling how warm they are. He's glad for the closeness because it is distracting him from his thoughts, from getting buried into them without him knowing it. 

"And you can also get out of my head while you’re at it." he adds, quietly; he can't help but keep his gaze off of Ohno who is still crouched on the ground, still playing around with Aiba and the girls.

"You're staring at him," Sho tells him matter-of-factly, nodding at their bandmates' general direction and Nino will laugh it off if it's not for the fact that he also feels like crying.

"At Jun-kun?" he asks, jerking in surprise when Aiba lights another firecracker, he and Ohno jumping backwards at the same time, squealing. Like a bunch of kids, to be honest. "Sure. I'm jealous of his hair. Are you sure I can't ask our stylist for that same hairstyle too?"

"Nino -"

"I know what you're saying, Sho-chan," he says, softly, under his breath, squeezing Sho's hands and meaning it to be reassuring. It might not look like it but he hopes Sho will be kind enough to let it go, especially when the simple fact that he's here and Ohno is there, close but not close enough for him to make out Ohno's features in the semi-darkness is killing him. "And please don't."

"Did something happen?" Sho asks.

"Nothing that should worry you, Mother," he teases, though his voice sounds scratchy, breathy, even in his own ears. "so please cut it out."

"You were fine earlier," Sho says, squeezing him hard; Nino wants to weep, to tell Sho exactly what is wrong but he's not sure how to say them, where to begin. "when we were filming together. So what happened?"

"Sho-chan, please -"

"And Satoshi-kun was acting weirdly too," Sho says, "is there something you want to tell me?"

He shakes his head, but the words are spilling out of his mouth before he can even stop them. "He said he's in love with me," he whispers, chest heaving hard. The familiar tug is there, the happiness and the equal dreadness of finally hearing the words he never thought he'd ever hear is there too but knowing that he did the unthinkable by walking away the second after is what's gnawing at him at every turn.

Sho's arms tighten visibly around him. "Oh, Nino."

"He said he loves me," he continues, voice shaking uncontrollably. "that he's in love with me, something I've wanted to hear from him for years but - but you know what I did, Sho-chan? I walked away. I walked off without saying anything, without acknowledging him, and his feelings," he says, feels Sho tugging him in till his back is pressed firmly against Sho's front. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"You're not," Sho says, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. Sometimes, Nino wonders why he can't love Sho the way he loves Ohno, then figures there must be an even bigger reason than the fact that despite the closeness, despite Sho's arms branded around him protectively, he doesn't feel as though he's drowning. Only Ohno can do that to him, because Ohno simply needs to look at him for his heart to start racing, the way Sho's closeness never would. "you're just scared and that's - that's just understandable. I mean, of course you have every reason to be afraid, to be shocked, but it shouldn't ruin your chance to be happy. Satoshi-kun loves you, and that in its simplicity should be reason enough for you to trust that somehow, you both can do this, together."

For a moment there, he can't speak, though it doesn't escape him when Ohno is suddenly glancing at their direction and leaving the spot he is sitting at next to Aiba. HIs heart starts racing again. "You make it sound so simple," he says, eyes following Ohno's movements.

Sho chuckles and before he realizes it, Sho has let him go. It's not surprising that he is still coherent enough to pay attention, especially when Ohno is walking fast, closer and closer, and stops when they are just a few feet apart.

Ohno's eyes are so soft and his smile is so beautiful it hurts. He is also reaching his hands out, trusting Nino to take them. Nino doesn't dare move until he feels himself get pushed forward Ohno has to hold him steady lest he'll stumble.

"Maybe because I know that it is," is the last thing he hears from Sho before Ohno's hands take his, warm and firm.

"Nino, do you want to light one more?" Ohno asks, his tone light and kind. Nino wants to kiss him. "I saved one for you."

He smiles, knows that maybe, probably, he can do that later. In private. For now, he has Ohno's hands in his, and Ohno's smile to get him through the night.

"I'd feel bad if you didn't." is what he says before he lets Ohno pull him.


	26. Find your way back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, anyone?

It's half past two and Nino can't sleep. He tiptoes out of the living room as quietly as he could manage it, badly needing a smoke. He slides the glass door leading outside, inhaling gratefully. Despite the lateness of the hour, Tokyo is still brimming with lights, the city looking alive as ever. He steps out, whipping his cigarette out and stops.  
  
Ohno is already there.  
  
"Leader," he calls, honestly surprised to find Ohno sitting at the lone stool there, staring at nothing. "what are you doing here?"  
  
Ohno shrugs. "Out for a smoke," he says. Nino's eyes rivets to Ohno's empty hands as if on cue. "but I forgot to bring it with me. Too lazy to go back so I figured I should just sit here and wait for you, since I'm sure you'd be coming out to smoke too in a bit," Ohno tells him, "and I was right, see?"  
  
He chuckles in answer, stepping closer to cross the distance between them, holding the cigarette pack out for Ohno to take. "You know me too well, it's scary,"  
  
Ohno's mouth twitches and something in Nino's chest aches in remembered pain. He doesn't want to go there, doesn't want to end up thinking about the things that passed, things he can no longer go back to because they're in the past and therefore should just stay where they belong. But sometimes, just sometimes, when Ohno is close to him like this and he can just make out the shadow of uncertainty, the mark of regret marring the corners of Ohno's mouth, Nino can't help but wish for things to be different.  
  
"It's not my fault you haven't broken that habit," is Ohno's simple reply as he takes the cigarette Nino is offering.  
  
"Remind me about it next time," he jokes, as he leans back against the wall next to the stool Ohno is sitting at. "when we're not half-drunk and -"  
  
"There are so many things I've been dreading to remind you about," Ohno says, very suddenly that it catches Nino offguard. That and the fact that Ohno is staring at his own fingers almost touching the tips of Nino's own, his cigarette stick left forgotten, unlighted. "how you look in the mornings when you've just woken up, the way you curl around me as if you can't bear to leave the bed without me kissing you,"  
  
"Leader, don't -"  
  
Ohno ignores him. "when it's cold but you don't want to wear socks because you know you could just shove your frozen toes in betweem mine,"  
  
"Ohno-san, please -"  
  
"I want to remind you about every single thing I miss about you, about us, but I know that I shouldn't," Ohno says, the obvious misery curling the edges of Ohno's mouth. The answering misery throbbing away in his chest is strong he can barely breathe past it but he toughs it up. "but sometimes, even I am not strong enough to resist the urge,"  
  
"You wanted this too," he murmurs, eyes tracking Ohno's fingers now curling around his own. They are cold to the touch and Nino feels this urge to take hold of them completely, bring them to his chest, cradle them. "I wasn't the only one who agreed about this, you did too,"  
  
"Not to the extent that I can no longer touch you," Ohno says, pulling himself up from the stool and crowding him against the wall so suddenly. Nino feels trapped, caught, and it is heady and dangerous. "it's driving me insane being this close to you and I can't even as much as touch your face," Ohno says, doing the exact same thing he is complaining he can't do, his hand cold and tender against Nino's cheek. "to not kiss your lips -" Ohno's mouth touch his, soft and barely-there, "to not hold you when all I want is to breathe you in, fill my head with your scent, remember how you willingly lean in to me when I fold my arms around you like this," Ohno finishes, arms worming around him, his lips pressing lightly against the nape of Nino's neck.  
  
"I miss everything about you, Kazu," Ohno murmurs, voice shaking badly and Nino wonders how he is able to live during these past months without this, without Ohno when he is certain Ohno is not the only one suffering. "I miss everything about us,"  
  
That does it for him; one moment he is still as a rock inside the cradle of Ohno's embrace, the next moment he has Ohno's face in between his hands while he kisses him.  
  
It only took a few seconds, maybe a minute but it feels like it lasted a lifetime, his lips still tingles with the aftertaste of Ohno's kisses as Ohno noses his cheek, fingering the moisture away.  
  
"Does this mean you want me back?" he whispers, knowing full well the question is unnecessary. It's inevitable, anyway. They love each other and that's that. "Oh-chan?,"  
  
Ohno takes him into his arms and squeezes him with all he has. "I love you," Ohno tells him, "please don't leave me again,"  
  
He doesn't answer though he is leaning in forward to kiss Ohno again. He knows that is answer enough.


	27. Forgive and forget

"All of you, out of my apartment right now!" Jun hisses, more like slurs from his spot on the floor, pointing uselessly at the door and making the lot of them giggle in answer. He's not sure why Jun still thinks he can shove them out when there's no way the four of them can even make it two steps toward the fucking door without stumbling.

Well, scratch that. He is pretty sure they won't even make it into a standing position, not with the fact that Aiba and Leader are already snoring while Sho is very clearly almost there.

" _\- shonoishy_ -" Leader mumbles drunkenly into his shoulder, his breath warm and achingly familiar he realizes he is moving, shifting towards Leader unconsciously before he even registers the movement. Leader then hums and tucks his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Leader's arm branding their way around his back to tug him in.

" - 's nice -'' Leader whispers into his skin, the gesture so intimately sweet he finds himself blinking through the semi-darkness that is Jun's apartment, breathing carefully through his nose and filling his nostrils with the familiar scent of Ohno's shampoo. Ohno scoots even closer, closer than he normally allows, fingers finding the warm patch of skin beneath the hem of his shirt, curling his palm against the curve of his hip almost possesively.

He closes his eyes when Ohno pushes his face deeper into his neck and breathes greedily, and he has to bite back a whimper as he shuts his eyes close and stills himself. He can feel his heart stammering hard inside his ribcage, can feel every single part of him screams to hold Ohno, tight, but he can't bring himself to do that.

Ohno is drunk, he is too though not so much because it's pretty obvious he still knows what is happening, is still fairly aware that Ohno shouldn't be holding him like this - like he's something so precious Ohno can't afford to let go, ever - because it's not right.

They're done, finished, has been like that for over a year now and maybe he should remind Ohno that but somehow, he can't.

Ohno rubs his nose against his collarbones and he finds himself wanting to put his hands on Ohno's hair even more, to lean in forward and bury his nose against the crown of Ohno's head to breath him in. He holds himself still before he does any of that, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood and pulls slowly back with all the intention of shifting away when Ohno's fingers find the front of his shirt and hold on tight, not letting him move away.

" _ Stay _ -" Ohno whispers, voice shaky and miserable, and Nino has to brace himself, has to, can't not, heart on his throat as the spot where Ohno has his face smashed against feels warm and damp. "just for now, Kazu, please... stay...stay with me,"

He closes his eyes and nods even though he knows Ohno can't see it. "Shh," he hushes, rubbing Ohno's back soothingly until Ohno melts into him. In a matter of minutes, Ohno's breathing evens out, his fingers clutching the front of his shirt loosens and he gives up trying to pretend he won't remember this in the morning, even though he knows Ohno won't.

"I love you," he breathes lowly into Ohno's hair, doesn't bother wiping the tears falling from his eyes as he holds on to Ohno. "and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Oh-chan."


	28. Like a fairytale (but not)

They don't even make it to the backstage before Jun is sauntering to the guests wearing his fiercest scowl to date. Nino wonders if he should be worried because it sure looks like Jun is about to either claw the guest's eyes out or bash his head against the nearest wall but it's difficult when he is also trying his hardest to keep Ohno from doing the same.

Luckily, Sho and Aiba are there to the rescue.

"Let go of me, Sho-san," Jun grunts, at the same time Ohno takes a step forward, brows furrowed and mouth set on a thin line.

"Oh-chan -"

"Step aside, Kazu," Ohno breathes, and god, something really is wrong with him because just that, just the tone of Ohno's voice is enough to make him hot he has to breathe a couple of times just to calm himself down. "Nino, I said step aside,"

"Jun, come on, let me take you outside," he vaguely hears Sho's voice through the noises the staffs around them are making, through the noises his own beating heart is making inside his chest. Fingers tight around Ohno's wrist, he pulls, hard enough that Ohno stumbles backwards into him, one arm branding around his waist to steady them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ohno hisses, still looking mighty pissed; behind them, Jun is hissing something about not being careful and "If you ended up breaking my bandmate's bone with what you did, I swear to god this is the last time your ass will be allowed anywhere near any TV station," making him feel vaguely like a princess in distress and is being rescued by his fair princes.

"Stopping you from doing something idiotic, what do you think?" he hisses back, tugging Ohno's wrist and leading him away from the commotion and into their dressing room. Ohno seems hesitant for all of two seconds before he curses something unintelligible under his breath and lets himself be tugged along despite his reluctance.

"Nino, you don't honestly think -" Ohno starts the moment he successfully closed the door behind them and he is crowding the older man against it the second after, but he eagerly swallows the words as he kisses Ohno, one hand around the back of Ohno's head and the other gripping Ohno's hip tightly. He keeps kissing Ohno until Ohno kisses him back, grateful for the way Ohno lets him, angling his head for a better fit as he threads his fingers through Ohno's hair.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you're angry," he whispers when he pulls away to breathe, fingering the corner of Ohno's mouth as he stares into Ohno's eyes. They're a completely different shade now, compared to how they were before, and for all its worth, Nino likes them better like this. "But it doesn't mean I like seeing you like this. I like it when you look at me with something fierce in your eyes but not because you're mad or something," he says, leaning over to rest his forehead against Ohno's, feels Ohno's fingers resting against the side of his neck, the gesture so familiarly intimate.

"I  _ am _ mad," Ohno breathes, and the intensity of it makes him shudder before he even realizes it. "I saw you fell on your ass because of that asshole and I swear my blood turned to fire before I could even stop it. I would have punched him straight if it wasn't for that damn thing we were carrying,"

He can't help it, he laughs, happy and giddy as he folds his arms around Ohno, kissing the tips of Ohno's nose. "It's part of the game, you old twit," he says, "please don't tell me you didn't know we were supposed to do it like that?"

"Of course I do," Ohno says, sounding irritated. It only makes him want to kiss Ohno more so he did. "I just. You fell, and I saw that bastard literally kicking you while you're already down and I just. It angered me,"

"Jesus, Oh-chan,"

"What?" Ohno counters, "I swear to god I want to kick that bastard's face right now,"

He leans up for another kiss, wondering how he can be so lucky to have this man in his life, loving him the way he loves Ohno, and Jun and Sho and Aiba-chan too but he guesses it's just how it is. He's lucky like that and well, what more could he ask for?

"No you're not," he tells Ohno a little while after, his mouth feels tender, tingly, from Ohno's kisses. He still has his arms around Ohno's neck, and Ohno's own around his waist protectively, possessively. "because I'm pretty certain J's doing it on your behalf as we speak,"

Ohno smirks, presses another kiss to his cheek and tugs him in. "I still want my turn, though,"

He snorts. "I'll have Jun know it, I promise,"

"Make it happen." Ohno says, cupping his chin and tipping his face up for a kiss.

+

Twenty minutes or so later, the door to their dressing room opens to reveal a very quiet Jun, red-faced and mouth visibly bruised, Sho tailing after him.

He looks up in time to meet Jun's eyes. "So how's the ass-kicking?" he asks, biting the urge to snicker at the way Jun tries to hide his smile as he runs his fingers through his obviously mussed up hair. "Did it happen or did it happen?"

"It didn't," Sho answers in Jun's place as Nino feels Ohno's fingers slip around his own. "I stopped him right on time,"

"I can see that," he comments drily, "so shall I send Leader to do the deed instead? To, you know, redeem my honor and all that?"

The door to the green room opens the third time revealing a very smug-looking Aiba who is flexing his wrist like a pro.

"No need, my precious babes," Aiba announces at the same time their collective managers came barging in, looking like a furious general about to step into war. "because I just did it, and no, you don't need to thank me,"

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID OH MY GOD JOHNNY-SAN IS GOING TO FIRE MY SORRY ASS, OHMYGOD -"


	29. Thrill

Nino turns away too quickly but this time he is quicker. Hand shooting out to grab the nearest part of Nino he can reach - getting the hem of Nino's shirt first before his fingers find Nino's elbow and holding on, he tugs, almost roughly that Nino ends up barrelling against him, into him, too close that he can practically breath the air leaving Nino's mouth.

He steadies Nino with a hand down the small of Nino's back and holds Nino firmly against him, giving himself a moment to settle his gaze across Nino's face, watching the slight quivering of Nino's chin when he pulls Nino in.

Nino tries to wriggle free but it only makes him want to hold Nino tighter. "Let go."

"Why should I?" he asks, branding his arm around Nino firmly.

"Leader, I said let me go -" Nino starts, and he swears there's something in Nino's voice that makes things in his chest tight, something in the way Nino's eyes are saying no, don't...just hold me, don't let go, finding himself unable to quell the urge any longer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he hisses, tugging Nino in so quickly Nino's back arches almost immediately when he leans forward without letting Nino go, mouth finding Nino's own and getting the side of Nino's mouth on the first try. Nino hisses, shocked, but he doesn't let it stop him.

Instead, he holds Nino steady with one arm and uses his other to firmly grasp Nino's jaw, tilting Nino's face and murmuring, "Don't make this harder than it has to be, Kazu," he says, soft and tender, thumb gracing Nino's bottom lip. 

"I'm going to kiss you and you're going to let me. Now keep still because I won't be able to do it properly if you're like this," he says, then, he adds, the patience in his voice in complete contrast with the need thrumming underneath his skin. "and breathe, for fuck's sake. You look like you're about to be eaten alive. Come on, look at me. I'm just going to kiss you and I swear to god, you'll like it," he says, leaning over slowly, feeling Nino's resolve melt as Nino does too in his arms.

"O-Oh-chan -"

"Shhh." he hushes, watching the way Nino's eyes close, his mouth parted slightly in a gasp at the first warm touch of their lips against each other. 

\--

Nino’s dizzy with it all, head spinning as he clutches the front of Ohno’s shirt for support. His mouth feels raw and tender, and there’s this unignorable ache twisting in his gut as Ohno backs him firmly against the wall. He’s still being kissed thoroughly that it’s difficult to focus his attention on anything aside from the soft, smooth glide of Ohno’s mouth against his own, Ohno stealing his breath and making him whimper with need.

“Ah, Jesus, Nino,” Ohno whispers, tearing his mouth away from Nino’s lips only so he could put it somewhere else, to Nino’s jaw, licking his way down Nino’s chin and sucking that spot with a little too much force than what’s probably necessary. Nino throws his head back without meaning to, his skull connecting against the hard, cold wall and groaning.

Ohno pulls away and chuckles, hand migrating from Nino’s hips to the back of Nino’s head to cradle it, obviously trying to smooth the pain away. The gesture makes Nino giggle despite himself.

“I”m okay,” he breathes, licking his lips. The action doesn’t escape Ohno, as his eyes track the movement closely. Nino feels like a cornered prey; it’s heady and dangerous, but likes it enough not to mind. 

Not anymore, at least.

“You sure?” Ohno asks, fingernails scratching Nino’s scalp lightly. Nino nods and feels the ache growing in the general vicinity of his chest and thighs. Ohno grins and pushes forward, and the sound that escapes Nino then is honestly embarrassing he’s blushing furiously afterward.

Nino scowls and bristles to cover up the way his face burns. “I’m going to punch you, I swear.” he grits, but it sure lacks its supposed bite. Ohno grins and leans in, close and closer still until their faces are merely a breath apart. 

“Sure,” Ohno agrees, hand moving from the back of Nino’s back to his nape and settling there. 

“But after I’ve kissed you.” he says, and dives in.

Nino’s mouth is already parted open for him, moaning through Ohno’s mouth and letting Ohno’s tongue in.


	30. Better days (with you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely, Mala. Feel better, dear <3

"Nino, come on, what -" he says or at least starts to but Nino outright ignores him, shoving him out of the way and storming inside the apartment looking like he's about to go into war. Ohno sighs and follows the younger man inside with a sigh.

He finds Nino on the couch, on his back, with one of his arms thrown over Nino’s eyes, and even from the relative distance, Ohno feels Nino’s frustration rolling out of him like waves.

"Kazu -"

"Don't," Nino hisses, kicking his work bag out of the way - it is sitting on the opposite side of the bed where it had been obviously tossed aside earlier - shifting left and right and clearly trying to get comfortable. Ohno shakes his head and watches on, fond and equal-parts charmed even though that’s the last thing he ought to be feeling at the moment. 

It’s one of those days again, when Nino comes home carrying the weight of the world he should have left behind before he steps into their home, but he guesses that’s just how it is sometimes. He’s had moments like this one, too, so he understands.

He sighs and steps forward, tentative at first until he’s close enough to look Nino over. Nino’s jaw, which is thankfully not hidden by his hand covering his eyes is tight and Nino’s mouth is slashed into a thin line. He frowns at this, knowing Nino isn’t just tired, he is somewhat angry too.

“You don’t want to talk about it?” 

Nino says nothing.

"Fine, okay," he agrees though he's not sure what he's agreeing to. He heaves a sigh and carefully gathers Nino's things - his discarded bag, phone and keys, depositing them on the low table. Then, he reaches out to squeeze Nino’s calf, and when Nino doesn’t stir, he chuckles and lifts Nino’s legs, giving himself enough space to squeeze himself into, and then cradling Nino’s legs on his lap afterward. 

Nino still doesn’t say anything.

“Can I get you anything to drink, at least?” he asks, after a moment. “How about beer?”

“No,”

“Dinner?”

“Not hungry,”

“Sleepy?”

“No,” Nino answers firmly. “Will you go away? I just want to be alone for a while, can’t you see that?”

Ohno smiles, only mildly thankful Nino can’t see him. “But you came here,” he says, softly, hand smoothing touches across Nino’s knees. “That means you want to be with me, or am I wrong?”

Nino bristles, but it sure sounded half-hearted at best. He tries his best not to laugh and just settles on trying to coax Nino out of hiding and pulling Nino up until he’s sitting almost half on top of Ohno’s lap. Ohno so doesn’t mind, even when Nino is glaring at him and making serious attempts at pushing him away.

“You want to tell me what happened or should I guess?”

Nino tsks. “How about you just shut up?”

He shrugs. “It’s one of those days then, huh,” he acquiesce, “That means you’re here because you know I can make it better.”

Nino rolls his eyes at him in answer. “God, look at you gloat,” Nino says, lips curling into a little smile. Ohno grins, feeling like a million dollar knowing he’s the one who puts it there.

“I just know my capabilities, Nino,” he says, tugging Nino to him. Nino goes willingly, hums when Ohno’s lips find Nino’s own for a quick kiss. It stays sweet and chaste, until Ohno is certain Nino is soft and pliant in his arms. He pulls away before Nino can protest, gives Nino a moment to throw him a confused look before he’s standing up and taking Nino with him.

“Oops! Hey, what are you -” Nino half-screams in surprise, arms going around Ohno’s shoulders for dear life. Ohno laughs in answer, presses a sound kiss to Nino’s cheek and makes sure Nino’s secure in his arms before he starts walking.

“Oh-chan! Put me down! Oh my god!”

“No, keep still! I’m taking you to the bedroom now.”

“For what? Jesus, you’re going to drop me, put me down before you accidentally trip and kill us both!”

“No, I won’t! Keep still, I said. We’re going to have sex now - oops!”

“Satoshi - owww! Ah! If I break a bone, I’m gonna kill you!”

“Then stop moving! Stop moving, I said - Holy shit!”

“Oh-chan!!!!!”

“Hahahahah!”

“Oh my god, come back here! I’m going to hit you, come back here!”

“No no no, ah stop! Ouch ouch!”

“Stop moving and let me hit you!”

“No!”

“I’m going to hit you!”

“No - hmpphhhh!”

  
  



	31. Get here

Distance is a thing that Nino supposed he should be used to by now, especially since it's been years, but he guesses that's just him trying his best at pretending he's okay with not having Ohno here, with him, when he needs him most.

It's unsettling, somehow; embarrassing even because he shouldn't be missing Ohno this much, except that he is, because somehow, he is the one who doesn't know how to deal with knowing that Ohno is not around for him to touch when the itch gets to be too much. He doesn't know how to keep it under wraps, how to hide it beneath the usual carefully-veiled sarcasm when he knows it never goes unnoticed, because, well, it's Ohno.

"Have you eaten?" he murmurs on the phone as he tucks his legs underneath him and lays back comfortably against the couch. He moves to shift on his side not even a minute after, vaguely wondering why it's always so hard to find a comfortable position when Ohno is not there for him to lean against.

"Yes," Ohno hums in reply, voice tinged with something akin to amusement that has him scowling before he can even stop it.

"What's funny?"

A beat. "Nothing," Ohno says, and he does sound like he's smiling but he can't be sure. "What about you?" Ohno asks, tone soft. "Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry,"

Ohno chuckles on the other end and the ache in his chest grows. "Kazu,"

"Seriously, I'm not hungry," he says, completely defensive. "I think I won't feel properly hungry for days because J made me eat so much during lunch today and I don't think -"

"Matsumoto-san told me you barely ate the ramen he ordered for you," Ohno counters, cutting him off quickly and making him scowl. Damn Matsumoto and his big, traitorous mouth.

He huffs and moves to lie on his back. "I'm... it's... honestly, I'm not hungry," he says instead. There's no point in arguing, afterall, because there's no way Ohno can chastise him for not eating since he's not here and he can't make him. Ohno just needs to deal with the fact that his appetite (and everything in his life, to be honest) is messed up when Ohno is not around to fix him.

"I'm coming home the day after tomorrow," Ohno tells him, as if the older man knows it will be enough to pacify him (and his heart). It doesn't. "So make sure you eat at least two meals a day, because no matter what you think, you need food to survive. Coffee and milk buns are okay if you're only staying at home but since you're working -"

"I'm fine," he retorts, and he can't help the smile from blooming across his face. "Stop that, you're not my mother,"

Ohno sighs and the ache in his chest intensifies, his fingertips tingle with the need to touch Ohno right now it makes him sick.

"Thank god, I'm not," Ohno says, "I don't think your mother would even approve of the things I'm imagining doing to you right about now,"

"Only you, seriously," he snorts, flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Well it's not like I can help it," Ohno tells him, matter-of-factly, "it's you. You make me feel things I don't even know I'm capable of feeling, made me fall head over heels in love with you that it's completely ridiculous sometimes,"

"So it's my fault now?"

Ohno sighs dramatically. "Oh yes," Ohno agrees quite readily. "It's all on you,"

"Well, hurry back so we can do something about that," he says.

Silence, then. "Two more days, Kazu," Ohno breathes, and his chest constricts with that throbbing need that won't ever be appeased until Ohno is here. "Hang in there,"

He grips the phone tightly, vaguely wishing he can touch Ohno through it. "I miss you. I miss you so much, Oh-chan."

"I know," Ohno returns, just as softly. "I know, Nino."


	32. Say it isn't so

He arrived just in time to find Ohno squinting at a piece of paper, only half of his face visible through the semi-darkness. The lights coming from the front gallery barely reaches this part after all, and he finds himself chuckling under his breath when he has managed to get close to the older man without Ohno even realizing it.

This close, he can spy the ghost of uncertainty marring the corners of Ohno's mouth and his fingers twitch to reach out, to smooth the frown away but he holds himself. For one, he knows nothing he says will change the fact that Ohno is feeling the proverbial nervousness, and not even the fact that this isn't the first time for Ohno, he knows the older man is worried.

"Everything okay?" he asks, softly, hoping his presence would at least calm Ohno down. Ohno raises his head then, and he swears Ohno's shoulders relaxed a bit and the tightness around his lips softens just the tiniest bit.

"Nino," Ohno says, his name slipping out of Ohno's lips in a way that makes things in his chest tight. He wonders, not for the first time, how Ohno could make him feel like a million dollar by simply saying his name, like Ohno is so glad to see him, that Ohno is so glad he is there. "You came,"

He tries to swallow back his smile but it's difficult, especially when Ohno is pulling himself upright from the chair he's been sitting on and wrapping his arms around him tight. He leans comfortably into Ohno's embrace, tilts his head a little and allows Ohno to bury his face against the dip of his neck as Ohno's arms worm around his waist.

"I'm glad I did," he says, reaching up to cradle the back of Ohno's nape tenderly, massaging the strands of fine hairs he found there. "because it sure looks like you needed the company,"

Ohno hums into his neck and says something indistinct against his skin. He doesn't bother deciphering it because he knows it's just some random gibberish about Ohno's worries punctuated with tiny, breathy versions of his name.

He shifts and pushes at Ohno a bit until he can see Ohno's face clearly. "Still worried?" he asks, thumbing Ohno's chin, feeling the rough patches of stubble growing there.

"A bit,"

He smiles and pinches Ohno, before he leans forward to press a tiny kiss against the side of Ohno's mouth.

"You shouldn't be," he says, pressing another one against Ohno's cheek this time. "People are going to love everything here, they're amazing, how many times do we have to tell you that?" he says, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Dunno," Ohno returns, eyes half-closed. "Maybe it'll stop when this is all over. Tell me why I'm doing this, again?"

He smiles at that, can't not, and gives in to the urge because he can, rounding a hand around the back of Ohno's neck and catching Ohno's mouth into a hard, demanding kiss. The next moment is spent with their tongues tangled together, their mouths moving familiarly against each other, holding each other tight.

"It's going to be fine," he says when it's over, their foreheads pressed together because Ohno refuses to let go after a kiss like that. Not that he's complaining but, well, they're going to have to separate soon enough before the others arrive. "Everything is going to go as planned, trust me, so stop the unnecessary worries, okay? you're going to give yourself premature wrinkles, not that you haven't already, but you're going to acquire more if you keep up with that. Cheer up and show them how amazing you are, yeah?"

"Nino," Ohno says, looking at him as if he might cry, and he is quickly there to hold Ohno, to kiss Ohno hard on the mouth one more time before he pulls away.

As if on cue, his phone rings. "Shit, I would have liked to kiss you some more but it looks like the band of noisy brothers just arrived," he says, reaching over and taking Ohno's face in between his hands and kissing Ohno once, twice before tugging Ohno's hand. Ohno looks positively confused and he grins.

"The first batch of visitors are here, Ohno-sensei," he says, not giving Ohno any chance to ask as he leads Ohno out to where the voices are coming from, smiling from ear to ear the moment they walk out to meet the rest of his bandmates and a few of their seniors loitering the front of the gallery.

"Guys," he calls, cradling Ohno's hand in his. "I thought you'd like to meet the artist?"

  
  



	33. It's called fate for a reason

He was just about to prepare his table, and cards and his  _ other _ set of cards when the guy strolled in, took his still upturned chair and dragged it to the front before the guy sat down with an almost inaudible 'oof'.

His gaze zoomed in on the guy's boyishly round face, his button nose, down his small mouth that was curled into a (admittedly adorable) pout.

"I'm not open yet," he found himself saying before the guy was able to open his mouth to speak.

The guy blinked, then looked around, seemingly confused; well, he couldn't exactly blame him, he was pretty certain he had said something pretty confusing, too.

"Excuse me, I know you're supposed to be psychic or something but," the guy paused to look around them again. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing to open, seeing as how you're just setting your table and your chair in an open area," the guy pointed at the cardboard sign he himself worked on a few days ago (Know your future in a flash! Card reading by Master Ninomiya).

He tilted his head and made sure to offer the guy his most indulging smile despite the guy's obvious rudeness. "You can't see it but I do," he returned, gesturing by his hands, "we're actually inside a pretty fancy place, filled with crystals and satin curtains; you are actually sitting on a very comfortable couch, and your feet are touching my very expensive and very newly-placed carpeted floor," he said.

The guy simply blinked then wrinkled his nose. "Whatever," he said, then, "How much if I want you to read me my future?" the guy asked.

He let out a tiny smile, fingering the cards at the same time he pulled out a book and pen from underneath the table and pushed it forward. "Initial 5000 Yen for registration, then 10000 Yen for the actual reading,"

"There's a registration fee?" the guy cried out, looking upset. "I didn't know you guys are -"

"It's for your own good, you know?" he returned with a shrug. "The cards usually tells me something when the customer is no longer here so it's better if I know your name and contact details so I can just email you your additional card readings with no extra costs,"

"Ah," the guy sort of agreed, with the sort-of dazed smile that made him smile back, the sort of smile that made things in his lower belly tight. He watched as the guy's hand moved to fish out his wallet from out of his jacket pocket, pulling out a few thousand Yens and pushing them across the table towards him. "Fine, then. 15000 Yen, there you go,"

He stared at the pile of cash in front of him and wondered, for the first time since he decided to do this card reading shit for a living, just how stupid this guy could be for believing a hoax like him. He wanted to shake his head but decided against it, fingers shaking as he dropped his cards to gather the cash at the same time he realized that the guy was presently writing his details on the (free) notebook and pen he pushed towards him earlier.

Once the guy was done, he pushed the notebook back, still wearing that oh-so charming smile.

Nino looked down. "Ohno. Ohno Satoshi-san," he tried the guy's name, smiling at how easy it was to say it, "So, what do you want to know about your future, Oh-chan?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

If the guy was surprised at the unexpected nickname, he didn't show it; instead, he smiled back.

"I want to know what will happen to me at nine thirty this morning,"

Nino looked at his watch. It was eight forty-five. "You are going to enter a love hotel," he paused, swallowing heavily as Ohno-san stared pointedly at him. "at precisely nine twenty. Ten minutes after, you will find yourself backed against your rented room, getting a blowjob,"

"At nine - thirty today morning?"

He grinned. "At nine thirty today morning,"

The guy looked uneasy for about a full minute before he was leaning back into the chair and grinning. "Interesting,"

He found himself grinning back, heat spreading around his thigh; he leaned forward, licking his lips wetly.

"You want to know what's more interesting?"

"Hmm?"

He bit his lips and ran his gaze from the guy's face, to his neck, and further down.

"I know exactly what the guy who will suck your cock at nine-thirty looks like," he hummed. The guy raised an eyebrow at this and leaned forward on his elbows.

"And what does he look like?" the guy hummed back, and he seriously felt like the air between them was charged with something so heady and delicious. He stood up and closed his fingers around the guy's wrist, tugging him up after securing the wad of cash the guy handed over.

He glanced at his watch and checked the time. It's 9:05.

"Come with me and I will show you,"

\--

He ditched his pants and boxers by the door, didn't bother taking his shirt off because Ohno's didn't either. He was humming around Ohno's cock for the last five minutes, his own fingers slipping in and out of his ass to ready himself. Ohno was caged between him and the wall, Ohno's hips jerking slowly, fucking his mouth leisurely.

Ohno's fingers were on his hair, tugging at the short strands a little painfully as he hummed around Ohno's cock. He pulled a bit away to glance at his watch.

9:20.

He stood up at the same time he pulled his fingers out from his own body, wrapped his clean hand around Ohno's neck to tug his face down for a kiss.

"Come on," he mumbled, pulling Ohno away from the door and tugging him inside the rented room. "Bed, now,"

Ohno looked a bit dazed, but his eyes were glued on his cock, gaze shifting on him as he was checking his watch again.

"What time is it?" Ohno asked.

"9:28," he answered after a quick glance at his watch.

"I thought you said I'd get a blowjob at 9:30," Ohno said, and he sure sounded like he was pouting. "It's still way early and you've stopped blowing me two minutes too early,"

He turned to grin at Ohno. "I apologize for that but your readings just changed," he answered just as he threw himself on the bed, legs spread wide as he coaxed Ohno forward. "The card said you'll start fucking the fortune teller at," he paused and glanced at his watch, "precisely 9:32, so come here and do it,"

Ohno's eyes were dark and his face was red when Ohno joined him on the bed.

\--

"Fucking shit, yes, oh my god, that's it, there! oh fuck, you're - ah, so good, ah fuck!" he cried out as Ohno fucked him hard into the mattress, his legs twined around Ohno's waist. Every movement brought Ohno's cock deeper into him and he would have been embarrassed with how loud his cries were turning if not for the fact that he couldn't find it in him to give a flying fuck about it anymore. He was being fucked hard and it was so good, so perfect, like with every thrust of Ohno's hips he was being flown away, it was amazing.

"Ah, god!" Ohno exclaimed and the previously hard thrusts became twice as harder, his mouth seeking Ohno's and shoving his tongue inside Ohno's own. Everything was heightened, the pleasure, the sensation and he swore to god this was the best sex he had ever experience and he would do everything to have this again.

"Oh my god I'm coming oh my god oh my god oh my god -" he yelled and held on to Ohno's shoulders, his legs twining around Ohno's waist as Ohno pumped his hips a couple of times and groaned, coming right at the end of his last thrust and he was yelling too, coming with a shout as Ohno fucked him through it.

\---

It ended with his head laid over Ohno's chest, his hand cupping Ohno's softening cock, smiling at the way Ohno was threading his fingers through his hair absently.

"So would you like me to read your future for you again, Oh-chan?" he asked, too tired and sated to move away, shifting to drop a soft kiss against Ohno's chest.

"It's okay," Ohno whispered, reaching down to cup his chin and tilting his face up to meet his. "I already saw what will happen to me in the next couple of hours anyway,"

He quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything when Ohno licked his way inside his mouth, fingers finding his balls.

"So, you're a psychic now too?" he asked, just to be a jerk.

Ohno hummed and nudged his legs for him to part them, before Ohno moved to straddle him.

"Well, wouldn't you want to know?"

Oh, well then. "Gladly."


	34. Do over

The afternoon heat is going to be the death of him and Nino knows this. He's almost covered himself, from head to toe, and yet it still feels like it's not enough, feels the scorching heat through the layers of clothes he is wearing. It sure feels like his skin is peeling, and he is sweating like a pig, goddamnit.

"Oh-chan, if I die of heat stroke, you know my bank account number, right? Make sure you use half of it to hire someone to kill J," he tells Ohno, more like half - yells since Ohno is sitting a bit far away from him and staring at the space before him calmly, as if he's not currently sitting under the heat of the afternoon sun and is just lounging somewhere cool. Nino wants to be jealous but it's difficult when he's also trying not to fall over and die.

Ohno at least raises his head and squints at him. the corner of his mouth tilting in a tiny smile.

"Oh, but I think since we're not married, your mother will have the right to access your account for you," Ohno tells him matter-of-factly.

Nino bristles. "Then call someone back in Japan to prepare the papers, documents, whatever and we'll sign them -- I'll sign them. To put your name next to mine in the family register, "

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ohno says, scratching his nose.

"Whatever, " he waves his hand dejectedly, crossing the small distance between him and Ohno. He holds a hand out for Ohno, helping the older man to his feet. "it doesn't matter anyway, we're both husbands, no big deal,"

"Except when we're in bed, we're not," Ohno points out, grinning.

"Technicalities, "

"Uh huh. okay, "

"Are we talking about our position in bed or are we going back to the topic?"

Ohno reaches over to touch the only patch of skin visible through the towel Nino wrapped around his face. "You're so red, "

"Thanks for noticing, and yes this is also J's fault so can we please go back to the topic of how you are going to kill him for me when I die?"

Ohno smiles and waves a standby staff over.

"I'm not going to let my  _ wife die _ of heat stroke so rest assured, you don't have to worry about signing your savings to me. Forget about killing Jun-kun too, alright? " he says, stroking Nino's sweat-marred brows and turning to the staff, he says, "please, a glass of lemonade for Ninomiya-san?"

Nino sighs. "I hate you, I hope you know that,"

Ohno lets his finger travel down to the corners of Nino's mouth that is covered with the cloth.

"Of course, " Ohno says, " so much that you're willing to put your name next to mine just so I can access your savings account when you die, right?" Ohno says with a smirk, the cocky bastard.

Nino tsks, feels his face burning but knows that this time, it's not because of the heat.

"Where the hell is that damn lemonade?" he grumbles instead, turns away to hide his smile when Ohno laughs, gives him a look that is both amused and so, so fond.

"I'll be back with it,  _ wife _ ."

  
  



	35. You and me

It is already (technically) their second day here but everything still seems hazy, surreal. He has been walking around the venue, sometimes alone, sometimes he's with the other guys but it still doesn't make the uneasy feeling go away.

Jun looks tense, at least more than he usually is when they're days ago from the day of their first scheduled concert and well, they can't exactly blame him. Being here alone is more than enough to make him shiver quietly inside, and just the thought of performing in front of a crowd away from the Japanese soil (even if most of them would still be Japanese) makes his insides clam up in nervousness.

There's a small crowd gathering up the hill, and he's sure those are either fans (maybe) or tourists (most probably) who are wondering what the hell is happening here -- or not. He's pretty sure this concert had been on the news for months now, here and back in the Japan, but still, he's not sure if --

"Nervous?" someone says from behind him before a pair of warm arms catches him around the waist, pulling him back against that someone's equally warm chest. He would have wriggled away if it's not for the fact that he's sure they're hidden from view -- thanks to this giant prop he's been leaning against for the past fifteen minutes -- and leans further into that someone's hold, letting his head rear back to rest against that someone's shoulder.

"Am I not allowed to be?" he finds himself asking and feeling a little silly at that because, well, it has been fifteen years already, shouldn't he be used to this already?

"No," is the response he gets in return, "but I want you to know that you're not the only one,"

Thank god for little mercies, he thinks, and turns quickly around to find his Leader smiling solemnly at him. "Really now,"

Leader smiles that one smile that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle. He wants to touch it, he wants to lean up and lick it but he's afraid someone is walking in on them.

He sighs and takes a step back, letting Leader's arm drop from holding his waist and missing its warmth immediately after, only for Leader to grab him back by his elbows, pulling him in.

"Really," Leader says, before he's leaning in for a kiss, hard and demanding, and taking his breath away.

When Leaders pulls back, he's smiling still, fingers stroking his cheek. "There," Leader says, "I like this look better than the one you had on your face before,"

"Hmm?"

Leader leans forward and kisses the tips of his nose. "We're in this together, Kazu," Leader says, "all five of us, don't you ever forget that,"

He nods, and then smirks. "So are you saying you had to kiss the other three just to --"

Leader pecks him quick on the mouth. "Don't be a brat, Kazu," he says, "and no, because Leader's kisses only belongs to you," he says, "but I bet you already know that,"

He sighs. "Right," then, holding out his hand for Leader to take, "Concert in Hawaii, can you believe it?"

Leader smiles. "I do now,"

Oh well.

  
  



	36. Be mine

The best love is unexpected.

Ohno knows this all too well. He knows that people don't just pick someone from the crowd and cross their fingers that it'll work out from then on, but sometimes, just sometimes, it does. You meet someone by fate and it's an instant connection, and the chemistry shared is way above your head, but it's there and you know it.

You just talk and notice the way that person's lips curve beautifully when they smile, or the way the color of their eyes change when they do, and it's just something that makes you wonder really, whether you're lucky or screwed, but maybe that's just how it is.

It's just the way that person makes your fingers tingle when they're close, the way you can't just make out the need thrumming underneath your skin; it's just the way you can't seem to focus entirely when they're near, or when the only thing you notices is how that mere centimeter's distance is affecting you, when you yourself knows you love your space and enjoys it immensely, until that person came along.

Suddenly, you crave the casual touches like you've always been receiving them, the knowing smiles, the unspoken words; suddenly, it's not just you and your thoughts inside your head but someone else's, too, and it's...it's nice. Somehow, you realize that it's actually okay to find someone who shares the same sentiments, the same thoughts, speak the same unspoken language, and actually enjoys it.

You slowly fall in love with the idea of being with this person, and somehow, it doesn't seem all too difficult, scary. Suddenly, you find yourself pondering over the possibility than you would have before this person came along, and somehow, you just realize that this, right here is the reason for it all.

Why it never worked out with anyone before this person, why you never settled with anyone else before.

He smiles, fingertips hovering over Nino's cheek as shadows fall on Nino's face, and somehow, Ohno just gets it. This, right here, is the sole reason why no one has ever captured his heart the way this man did, from the very first time Ohno had laid eyes on him.

Nino is his home, where his heart rests peacefully like it knows it always belongs there. With Nino, it always feels like he won't ever get lost, knowing that Nino is there to bring him home.

They said the best love is unexpected, and maybe, it is. He'd never expected Nino, after all, but from the time he saw Nino, he just knew.

Nino is his; it will only be a matter of time before Nino realized it, too.

He takes Nino's hand, and touches the finger that holds the ring he puts on Nino earlier, feeling his eyes sting at the sight of it. His chest aches with something that has nothing to do with pain, and smiles at the way Nino curls onto himself while whispering Ohno's name in his sleep.

"I love you," he breathes into Nino's hand, the cold feel of Nino's ring against his lips is both comforting and humbling.

He can't wait to make Nino his, officially.

He just can't wait.


End file.
